Omicron Pack
by YoungestCullen8
Summary: The Alpha Pack is strong and relentless in their pursuit to get Derek and Scott. Finding themselves in a familiar situation, Derek is forced to accept help from people who have left him alone until now. He has to keep the people under his care from trusting these people without falling under their guises, including Derek. Warning! Might contain spoilers. Derek/OC, Lydia/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This has noting to do with the previous Teen Wolf stories I have written before. It is completely different. Also it's a Derek and Lydia story.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

"Run!"

Derek led the way through the corridors of the school. How they had gotten trapped there again he would never know. One would think the last time had been enough fun. Here they were once again, running through the high school with teenagers.

The girl in front of him tripped and he almost lost his balance. Luckily for both of them Isaac snatched her up. He had to hand it to the young wolf. He was very agile if not a little clumsy.

They ran to the guys' locker room and locked the door. There wasn't much they could do. There weren't man windows that could be broken in so they could escape. There was no escape from the Alpha Pack when they decided to kill. Now he was responsible for three teenagers that weren't his. Well, one might as well be but the other two weren't.

He walked over to the window and stared out into the distance. Last time he was in this situation he was the one who was almost killed. He still felt the sting of the claws and being thrown against a wall. He had once again let his guard down around the kids but this time they were slightly more prepared. They could handle whatever was thrown at him.

"Derek, what do we need to do?" Scott asked.

"We need a plan," Peter replied.

Derek rolled his eyes. He still couldn't get over the fact that his uncle was still hanging out with a bunch of teenagers. He wasn't as strong as he had been but he was still slightly valuable. He helped keep the regular humans in line when times got tough. That didn't mean he was tolerable all the time.

"Did you get hold of Deaton?" Derek asked.

"I sent him a text but there wasn't an answer," Scott replied.

"Until we hear from the vet we need a plan. If we stand here, we'll be sitting ducks. Now if our fearless leader would make a decision, we can find a way to get out," Peter snapped.

Derek turned. "What do you propose we do? Huh? The twins are out there and we know they can hear us. They will track us and kill us slowly. Now I know you don't particularly like humans but we have to protect them. We have to get back to the train depot."

"We can't protect that! We can barely protect ourselves."

"So what do we do?" Peter gave him a look. "No. That's out of the question."

"We don't have any more choices."

"Yes, we do, but that not one of them."

Peter went to argue again but the crashing outside the door was louder and closer. Oh, what Derek wouldn't give to have lockers that they could shove on them. The twins were lethal separately, but together they were nearly unstoppable. If they combined they were done for. It made sense that Deucalion would send them first.

"Is there another exit?" he asked.

Stiles looked around. "The coach's office has two doors. He can get in and out with either one."

"Good. Go towards it. Don't go out until we're all together."

They didn't argue with him. Scott and Stiles ushered the girls through first then the rest of the guys followed. Derek locked the door leading into the locker room then led the way into the hallway. They moved as quietly as they could.

They were halfway down the main hallway when there was an angry growl. The twins weren't happy they had been tricked. Without a word they started running, but the twins were faster. They closed the distance quickly.

They were ten feet from the door when Isaac tripped. Everyone stopped and looked on as the twins stalked the fallen teenager.

They were right up on him when two people dropped from the ceiling. The twins sprawled out face first as the newcomers stood on their backs. They growled then shot up as they tried to knock their attackers off. It didn't happen as they expected because when they tried, the other two kicked them in the face. They shared a look then took off running. Being predators, and very angry ones, the twins gave chase.

"While they're preoccupied, get to the cars. Now!" Derek demanded.

No one argues they made a break for it. As they were piling into two cars, there was a very loud, very angry roar. Derek was peeling out of the parking before the sound could shake him anymore than he was already shaken.

Making it across town in half the time it would usually take, the group started piling out of the cars. Like he figured everyone was shaken. They barely talked as they crowded together.

Derek was getting ready to tell them to go inside when an SUV pulled up. Peter glanced at him then walked forward. Derek followed his uncle. They were going to attempt to protect the teens if they could.

A motorcycle pulled up next to the SUV. The rider swung their leg over it and started for them. The person in the SUV got out and together they came to the group. The rider pulled the helmet off and revealed that it was a woman.

Peter looked at Derek. "I thought you weren't going to call for help?"

"I didn't," Derek replied.

"No, I did," Deaton said as he stepped out of the SUV. "Let's go inside. It's not safe to talk out in the open."

Trusting that Deaton knew what he was doing, Derek led the way inside. Deaton's friends hung back as everyone else crowded around the table. Finally Peter turned to the vet.

"So what are they?" he asked.

"Their names are Terrence and Thierry. They're from the Omicron Pack," Deaton said.

The older two wolves were very quiet as they looked at each other. Stiles and Scott looked between them and the three standing closer to the door. Something was going on and they weren't getting it. Isaac shifted from side to side. He didn't understand what was going on either, but by the looks on their faces it was something they knew about because they had been around longer.

"What's the Omicron Pack?" Scott asked.

"It's the most powerful werewolf pack in the United States. Werewolves who are too powerful to be in a regular pack join the pack. Most of them are alphas that can't or won't adhere to pack mentality. It's also the largest pack in the U.S.," Deaton said.

"Who are these two?" Stiles asked.

"Terrence and Thierry are the executioners of the Pack," Derek said. "The Omicron Pack is the authority of all of us. They have made rules that we are supposed to follow. Some of us do, like Peter and myself. Then there are the ones like the Alpha Pack who don't follow the rules. Their Alpha gets the jobs and sends them off to kill the perpetrators. If they've been sent here, it means things are worse than we thought."

"How do we know they're not here to kill us?" Stiles asked.

"If we wanted to kill you, you would have been dead back at the high school," Terrence said. He glanced at his sister as she started shucking her shoes and jacket. "We just met them and you're stripping down already?"

Thierry smiled as her tank followed her jacket and she started working on her jeans. "I'm going to check the place out. I'd feel better knowing it was looked over by me then these guys."

Her brother shook his head. "Hurry up. Don't make a scene."

"What is she doing?" Scott asked as he turned his face away while she ended up in in her underwear.

"Watch and you'll be amazed," Peter said.

The guys did he said. Thierry was smiling like she didn't care that she was nearly naked in front of five guys. She looked at her brother. Terrence nodded. Instantly her eyes began to glow and her body began to change. Bones popped and started to rearrange themselves. Fur popped up over her skin and her face started changing. It elongated. Teeth grew and her ears changed from rounded to pointed. She dropped to all fours as the last of the change took place. What once was a beautiful blond haired woman was now a silver wolf with blue eyes.

"Stand still," Deaton said as Thierry trotted towards them. "Let her get your scent so she doesn't accidently kill you while she is on the hunt."

Everyone stood still as the wolf sniffed their pants. She took her time sniffing Derek's pants leg then she rubbed up against him as she walked away from him. Peter and Terrence bit back smiles. They understood what it meant, as did Derek.

"Thi, go," Terrence said. She didn't waste any time as she listened to what he said. "We'll figure all this out once we make sure the place is secure. Until then, chill out."

Derek gripped the table. He hated being told what to do but these two knew what they were doing. He had no choice but to listen.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Most of the stuff in this chapter I made up so it has nothing to do with the show. And like usual, I do not own anything except Terrence and Thierry.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

Lydia watched Terrence as he talked to Deaton across the room. He was blond like his sister but much more built than she was. From what she could see and discern from his stance he was the one less likely to bite her head off. Thierry was more than likely to snap at her because she was human and they weren't. It would be the same thing that Peter talked about all the time.

"Do you think he has a girlfriend?" she asked. "He's hot. I bet he does."

Allison looked at her over the leather bound book she was reading. She followed the gaze of her best friend to the werewolf now arguing with Derek. The latter was talking quietly but emphatically. The former just shook his head and said his piece. Peter just watched on as someone other than Scott gave his nephew a run for his money.

"I think he's too old for you," Allison said then went back to her book.

"He's cute. His muscles bulge in all the right areas. And if he can change into a full wolf like his sister it would be better. The half wolf thing the others do is just not cutting it anymore."

"I thought you wanted to get away from all things werewolf."

Lydia made a face. "If I could have that, I wouldn't mind so much."

"If you say that around Stiles, he might have a coronary." She motioned as Stiles and Scott made their way over. "How's everything?"

"Derek keeps arguing that he is okay. He says that he can protect us," Scott said.

"Does he realize that we were locked in the school for two hours until Terrence and Thierry showed up? And it wasn't even the first time. If this keeps happening I'm transferring schools," Lydia said.

Stiles looked like a fish as his mouth popped open and started working. He had a massive crush on the girl and hadn't said a word. But his actions were another thing. His actions spoke louder than his words. Everyone around him could tell how much he liked her. Everyone but Lydia that is.

"Don't move," he said. "I'm sure we can figure things out."

Lydia shrugged and made a noise. Scott and Allison shared a smile then looked over the book she was reading. She had gotten it from Peter when she asked if they had any information about the Omicron Pack. They didn't have much but it was something to go on.

So far they had learned what Derek had told them in the beginning was true. The Omicron Pack was the head honchos of the werewolf world. Every pack answered to them. There was a meeting every year for big name packs, such as ones that controlled major cities. The bigger name Alphas in turn kept a close eye the smaller Alphas and the rule of power trickled down.

They also learned that there were some big names in the Alphas. Werewolves were like humans in the fact that the full bloods could trace their genealogy back hundreds of years. Derek and Peter's family were a subsection of the bigger Hale family. So far they didn't have a last name for the new werewolves in town but they would figure it out. Once they did that, they would understand why everyone was so nervous with them around.

"Scott," Allison said.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"What do you feel when you stand next to them?"

Scott followed her finger to Terrence. He was almost twice the size of Derek. It reminded him of what a marine looked like. His blond hair was cut close to his head. The shirt he was wearing hung on every plane of his body. He was very intimidating.

"He kind of scares me. It's like I can't read him. With Derek and Peter, I can at least predict what they're going to do and act accordingly," he replied.

"It's also because you have known them longer. When you know someone for a while you begin to pick up on their tics and personalities," Lydia said. She was still watching Terrence.

"It's not just that. Derek has standards that he adheres to. He hasn't pushed Peter permanently out of his life because he knows he's family. One of the only blood family members he has left. He has Isaac and me but blood is what he's missing. If the major Hale family won't send him help he has to make do with what he has."

"Are you saying that now the biggest pack in the country has sent their execution squad he's panicking?" Stiles asked.

"I think he's been panicking, especially after what happened to Erica and Boyd. Finding that his younger sister was still alive was a blessing and a curse. He's glad to know she's alive but he doesn't want her starve like Deucalion made her. He doesn't know what to do."

"And having them here is just going to make his decision a little more difficult." Allison sighed as she realized how much pain Derek was in. "There's got to be some way we can help him."

"He needs a girlfriend to keep him preoccupied. And one who doesn't always need to be protected," Lydia surmised. Then she got a look on her face that made Allison scared.

"What are you thinking about?" the other girl asked.

"I know just the person to hook Derek up with."

They weren't able to ask because the silver wolf came trotting back in. Terrence turned his head down as his sister plopped her furry butt at his side. Instinctively he reached down and rubbed her ears. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth as she leaned into his hand. It was obvious it was a thing of affection.

After a few minutes Terrence shoved at her head. She moved away from him. Bones started popping once again as the wolf took on a different shape. Arms and legs lengthened and the face became smaller, rounder. Shoulders formed then the rest of the curves. When all was said and done, Thierry stood before them nearly naked.

"Hey," she said as she shook off the rest of the change.

"Hey," Terrence replied. "It took you long enough."

"I had to chase off one of the Alpha Pack. I mean really? Who uses that kind of name? Alpha is the leader, not a group of them. You'd think one would be more dominate than the others." She slid into a pair of sweats and a loose tank. "It would make a lot more sense if that happened."

"What do you mean?"

"They don't adhere to our rules."

"That's a given."

"Not what I mean. I mean we know there are potential Alphas in our pack. You for one are a possible pick to take over the Pack once the current Alpha is gone. But these guys are all Alphas and are allowed to do whatever they want. They kill and maim and if they want one of us they will have us."

"So are you saying the pack mentality of your pack is completely different from this one?" Scott asked.

"Werewolves are classified by dominancy. An Alpha is the most dominate wolf in a pack. The easiest form you've heard is that when an Alpha bites or scratches a human and turns him or her, the new wolf is under the Alpha," Peter said.

Terrence shook his head. "No, no. Don't listen to him. His version is so skewed it can drive you to drinking."

"An Alpha runs a pack," Thierry said. "This you know but the role of Alpha is much different. In our pack for example, there is Joseph, our Alpha. Now Joseph is very easy going. He allows us to rough house, even fight each other when we lose our tempers. His only rule is clean up what you mess up. That includes turning humans into werewolves. The new wolf then comes into the family and swears to follow the rule of Joseph. There are hundreds of packs around the country. You've read that there is a large pack in every major city. That is how the power works."

"Then how does the hierarchy work?" Stiles asked. "So many wolves to manage can't be easy."

"It's not easy," Terrence said.

"That's why an Alpha delegates the power. The Omicron Pack controls all the packs in the country. Most of the Alphas in the larger cities are wolves that have grown up in our pack or chose our pack. If an Alpha loses his mind, and that's been known to happen, Joseph chooses another Alpha for the pack. The former Alpha is brought back or killed depending on the aggression."

"How are you so knowledgeable?" Lydia asked.

"I've been alive a few years more than you and I was born this way. It's natural to me. If you would do your research more thoroughly you would know this."

Terrence elbowed his sister in the shoulder since she was sitting. "It's not nice to be mean."

"You're forgetting. I'm the mean twin. You're the good one. That's why you are the diplomat and I'm the assassin. It's how the world works."

Once again Stiles' mouth dropped. "You're twins?" The two shared a look. "Oh, this is my favorite day. Well, unless you discount the fact that we were locked in the school for the second time in two years."

Derek shook his head as the kid started to ramble. "Do they know you're here?"

"While we were chasing them we stayed down wind. I don't think they know that we are of the Omicron," Terrence said. "Now to get down to business you have to get rid of any scent that would trace you back to this place or anywhere else you may stay. That includes the humans' homes."

"How do we do that?" Stiles asked.

"Incense," Thierry answered.

"That stuff stinks," Lydia replied.

"It will also mask whatever God awful perfume you're wearing. They won't be able to track you."

"Thi, there's no need for you to be hostile. We've dealt with situations like this before. Let's just do it the way we've always done it." Terrence waited for his sister to nod at him. "Good. Here's the plan. Thierry and I are police officers where we live. Thi looks young enough to be a high school student. She'll infiltrate as a student."

"Where will you work?" Peter asked.

"I'll be an FBI agent who's come in to help with the murders. It seems Sheriff Stilinski will need all the help he can get."

"And where will you stay?" Deaton asked. "You can't stay with me. Although the animals at the clinic will mask your scent."

"It doesn't matter," Thierry said. "Our scent is so different from yours that it won't matter. They'll think they're smelling something that's stepped in manure."

"We live on a farm back home," Terrence clarified. "Believe it or not we raise cattle and horses."

"How is that possible?" Stiles asked. "I thought other animals are afraid of you."

"We were taught from a young age how to control our wolves. Animals aren't afraid of us until it gets about a day or so from the full moon. Then we can't be near our animals. Luckily we have humans who live with us that take care of them the couple of days we can't."

Stiles made a face as he thought it over. "That sounds amazing."

Thierry rolled her eyes then picked up her bag. "I know you turned this place into a home of sorts, like a safe haven for your wolves. Where can we stay?"

Derek looked at Isaac and Scott. They were in this together so they must have a say. Isaac nodded immediately. If anyone had a grudge against the Alpha Pack it was Isaac. He had been tortured at their hands so he would obviously want to see them pay. Even though he wasn't part of the pack per se, Stiles agreed. As did the girls.

The younger Hale wolf looked at the other Beta. Scott had been dealing with the change extremely well. He had his moments like they all did but he was very valuable in a fight. Like everyone here, he had people he wanted to protect. The twins in front of him were sent to help them do that.

After staring at the twins and having them stare back, Scott finally nodded. He wanted to do whatever it took, even asking for help from the ones who could kill him.

Derek, with the backing of the people that mattered most, turned back to the two waiting for an answer. He looked between the two, measuring the aggression and anger of them. Unfortunately, they were very even tempered as of now, but they were focused.

"We're all in agreement. You'll stay with us," he said. He watched Thierry's face change from neutral to amused. He followed the flick of her eyes to Peter. "He doesn't have a say."

She laughed and shook her head. "Whatever you say. Isaac, be a dear and show me to my room."

The young man couldn't deny her request. She took his arm and followed him down the hallway. Terrence snorted then clapped his hand on Derek's shoulder. The man looked at him.

"Be careful with her. She's got her sights set on you," he said. "When my sister sees something she wants, she goes after it whether or not we have a job to do."

"Thanks for the warning. Follow me." He turned on his heel and walked the same path that Isaac had taken.

Lydia watched the scene unfold with a smirk on her face. This was going to make things easier if one of the parties was all for it. She looked at Allison and pranced back to the table.

"What's with that look?" Scott asked.

"She's got a plan," Allison replied.

"Are we going to like it?" The girl shook her head. Scott took a deep breath. This was going to be a long war.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek towards the kitchen he had made from the old kitchenware he had torn from his house. If the county hadn't taken the property from him, his pack and friends would have been able to have their own rooms in a house. Instead they had transformed the train depot into something manageable. He had rigged the wiring so the lights, bathroom, and kitchen worked in select parts of the place.

It was quiet until he got halfway to the kitchen. He stopped to make sure no one was trying to break in. All he heard was music playing softly. Everyone else was asleep in the place so he had no clue who was playing music at this time of night. He checked the time on his phone just to be safe. One forty-five glared back at him in bright white.

As he got closer he distinguished that it was jazz music playing. The saxophone had a sweet but lonely call. He walked into the kitchen to find Thierry sitting at the table with a book and the tub of ice cream. She was in her own little world as the music croon around her.

He walked over to a small clear container and pulled out a spoon. He joined her at the table and dipped his spoon into the tub. She looked up at him with a small smile then went back to her book. He watched her read for a minute then flipped the book up so he could see what it was.

"You're reading a high school chemistry book?" he asked.

"If I'm going to pose as a student, I have to know the material," she replied.

"Why not just pose as some dumb high school girl?"

"Because I'm not dumb. I passed school with flying colors even as I worked on the farm."

"I've heard so many conflicting stories as to where the Omicron pack resides. Where is the real place?"

Thierry smiled as the spoon left her mouth and she swallowed. "That's classified information. The only person I plan on telling that to is my future mate."

Derek watched her go back to her reading. He sat there as quietly as he could as they shared the ice cream tub. The song changed twice. It went from B.B. King to the trumpet of Louis Armstrong. Then it switched genres completely. When Big Maybelle's "Candy" started its sexy little opening, he looked up. Thierry was moving her head in the same manner of the song, following the beat.

He watched silently as she mouthed the words to the song. He hadn't heard the full song since he had watched The Cosby Show when he was a kid. He and Laura used to come home from school and it would be on. They would watch it as they did their homework. It was also how he learned Stevie Wonder's "I Just Called to Say I love You."

Halfway through the two minute song, he scraped the bottom of the tub. He got up to throw it out. When he started back for the table, she grabbed him and moved her feet so fast it threw them into a dance. She laughed at him when his eyes widened as his hands grappled for a hold.

When he figured he knew the next song enough, he took the lead. They moved about the kitchen with the grace only two supernatural creatures could muster. Derek hadn't danced with anyone since his sister had died. His mother had made them take dancing lessons as they were learning how to control their powers. Control your partner's moves was like controlling your own anger. Only then could they truly understand what it meant to be a wolf.

Laura liked to grab him as he would walk off the staircase. They would twirl around the room doing ballroom. Sometimes she would catch him on a really good day and he would allow her to coerce him into a jive. One of her favorites had been the Vietnamese Waltz. She could always sense when he'd had a bad day. On those days she would get him to waltz with her knowing that he would calm down once the music started.

Derek was lost in his own little world. Dancing was something he truly enjoyed but lately he hadn't had the time to do it. Thierry being undercover meant he could do it and not feel guilty. Laura had always told him to take pleasure in things that would keep him calm. A hormonal teenage werewolf was never good a thing. Dancing and music had always been his vice. Then he threw martial arts into the mix and he was a deadly dancer.

Thierry allowed Derek the moment he wanted. She was sensing how relaxed he was. She thought he hadn't been this relaxed in a long while. If she had known music and dancing were the ways to get the so-called Alpha of this small rag tag band of werewolves to calm down she would have done it sooner.

Derek spun her through the kitchen. On the last spin, she looked up at him. His eyes were lazy and golden. His wolf was calm. Normally when the change was upon them due to adrenaline or anger their eyes changed colors. Sometimes when a wolf was completely calm their eyes would change gold but they wouldn't be so intense. They were lazier, almost tired looking.

The song changed into a fast song, breaking the magic of the moment. Derek looked shocked, the color of his eyes changing from gold to blue-green. He shoved his hands in his jean pockets and rocked on his heels. He didn't know what to do. Apparently matters of the heart bothered him.

She went to the table and picked up her books. With one glance to him, she left the kitchen. Derek leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. He had lost himself in the sensation of dancing again. He needed to be calm to run the pack and keep them safe from the Alpha Pack. He didn't need any distractions but he was certain the she-wolf was going to be a distraction.

After piddling for a little bit, he finally went back to his room so he could attempt to get some sleep.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

"Stiles, would you quit looking out the window," Scott said as they sat in the former's Jeep outside of the school.

The weekend had been interesting. Beside running around and getting locked in the school, they had homework and a lacrosse game to get through. Then there were the new werewolves to worry about. Terrence had gone about trying to be friendly, but Thierry was a different story.

"Stiles, why are you so worried about Thierry coming to school when you should be worried about Lydia," Scott said.

Stiles stopped looking and looked him. "Why should I be worried about Lydia?"

"She obviously has it out for Terrence. You should have seen the way she was talking to him yesterday. Her heart rate was raised and she was twirling her hair. Now I don't know girls that well, but when Lydia wants something, she tends to get it. She wants Terrence."

"She's just scared, Scott. The Alpha Pack has her scared. Maybe she just wants a strong man at her side."

"If Jackson was still here, it would be him. You're not a werewolf. That's why she's not clinging to you."

Stile frowned. "Why would you say something like that?"

"Because it's true. Allison said she went after one of the new twins in the school. Now she's jumped to Terrence? Does that make any sense to you?"

There was no time to answer as Thierry, Lydia and Allison walked by. Lydia had her arm looped through the woman's arm and she talked her ear off. Thierry was keeping an eye out as the girls walked with her. They had no idea when the twins of the Alpha Pack would show up. It was her job to keep all of them safe.

Thierry turned her attention towards the car. Scott caught her eyes. She was telling him she was in control. They scrambled from the car. Not because the girls had walked by, but because the bell had rang and they were about to be late.

When they were in class, Allison and Lydia hogged Thierry. Lydia was basking in the fact that she was friends with the new hot girl in class. Thierry barely said anything to the other students around her. She let the girls talk for her because she was too busy pulling voices from the crowd. A couple of times they caught her taking a deep breath. Scott told Stile she was scenting the air to memorize scents.

When lunch rolled around, it was the same thing. People crowded around, Lydia talked and Thierry did everything a wolf was supposed to do. Somewhere in the middle of lunch, she caught Scott's attention and motioned him out. Like the good sidekick he was, Stiles followed. They walked outside to find Terrence.

"Pack bonds," Thierry said when they gave her a questioning look.

"I have some information you might like," Terrence said, garnering the boys' attention once again. "A couple of the Alpha Pack are in your school."

"Can they hear us?"

The two stopped and listened. Thierry shook her head. "No. Lydia's doing a good job of keeping the attention on her."

Terrence nodded. "Okay. I want the two of you to keep an eye out for anything unusual. The only way we can help is if we know everything."

"You don't know the names of the Alpha Pack?" Scott asked.

"Our job is to take what you know and use it to kill. We simply help then kill."

"So you're no help?" Stiles asked.

The bell rang. Thierry looked at her brother. Terrence held her gaze for a moment then they nodded at each other. She turned and went back into the building. Terrence watched Stiles and Scott. They were taking this very hard but it was the way they worked.

"I'll see you back at the depot," he said.

"Wait!" Scott said. Terrence turned around. "Lydia's going to start hitting on you hard. I don't know how old you are but she's sixteen and she's been through a lot."

"I don't plan to set my sights on her. I'm here to work and that's it. when this is over, we'll be gone. Have a good day."

Terrence was halfway to his car when Lydia called out to him. Thierry was on the steps when the guy caught the girl. He looked up at her but she shrugged at him then went back inside. Scott looked at Stiles as if to ask him if he was watching. The other guy stared in shock as Lydia climbed in the call with Terrence without her purse.

"Where's Lydia going?" Allison asked.

"She's going to try to get her way with Terrence," Scott said.

Allison made a noise of annoyance. There was nothing they could do so Allison tugged them both into the school. None of them saw Aiden and Ethan watching from the windows of the cafeteria.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** This chapter has spoilers. If you don't know the names of the twins in the Alpha Pack, you're about to find out.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

"Derek!"

Derek followed Terrence's voice to the kitchen. The man was grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge when he walked in. His tension permeated the air and that set Derek on edge.

"What is it?" he asked.

Terrence turned to him as he yanked the tie from around his neck. "That girl Lydia won't stay away from me. She thinks she's going to get me to go out with her."

"She's sixteen and just lost her boyfriend. It's normal for a rebound."

"I want it to stop."

"I can't stop her. Your best bet would be to ask Scott, Stiles, or Allison for help. Or even your sister."

"Thierry won't step up to help. It's my life and she won't impede. When we're not working, our lives are separate." He stopped and listened. He heard the teenagers hanging out with Isaac in the other room but there was no sound from his sister. "Have you seen Thierry?"

Derek frowned. "Scott said she had something to do after school."

"She would call me if she had something to do."

The other man thought a minute then he turned. "Scott!"

They walked into the other room and looked at the teenager in question. He looked up in shock when they slammed his history book closed. Even Isaac jumped a little.

"Where was Thierry going after school?" Terrence asked.

"I don't know. She just said she wasn't coming back with us," the kid replied.

"You didn't think to ask?" He shrugged. Terrence grabbed his phone and dialed her number. It just rang. "Damn it, Thi. We always tell each other what's going on."

"Maybe she got a lead," Allison said.

"If she did, she would have still called me."

"The best thing to do right now is to wait. See if she calls. If she does then you can go to her," Lydia said. She got up and sauntered up to Terrence. "In the mean time, why don't we get to know each other?"

Derek grabbed her and pushed her away from the man. "Right now, we need to figure out where his sister is. If you want to jump him, do it later."

"Derek!" Stiles protested.

"My job is to protect the people in this building. Keeping them away from each other is not my problem."

Stiles huffed and Lydia prissed as tempers started to flare.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

Thierry stood on top of the building and watched the twins Ethan and Aiden walk down the street. She heard their hearts beat in synchrony and their breath came out at the same time. She scented the air. Her instincts were correct. These two were in the Pack.

She felt her phone zap her in the hip. It was better than vibrating in her pocket because that would give her away. She knew it would be Terrence calling and that he would be mad once he realized she'd gone a recon mission without him. She would ask forgiveness later.

She dropped from the roof and followed them, making sure to stay downwind from them. She followed them for half a block. They turned a corner, and when she followed, they were gone.

"Typical," she muttered.

She was getting ready to turn around and walk back to where her bike was parked when her head was slammed into the wall. Groaning she took her time to turn around and look at them. They were smirking as if they had gotten the best of her, but watching them all day had helped her understand them.

"Well, if it isn't the twins," she said as she felt the wound trickle blood on her forehead. "You two aren't very nice are you?"

"Who are you and why are you following us?" the first one asked.

"I was bored. It seemed like a good past time." She rubbed her head. "You really pack a wallop don't you? Geez! You could kill someone with that much force."

"My brother tends to get a little over protective," the second replied.

"So I've noticed. Listen I'm new in town and I was wondering if you could show me to the garage. My bike broke down about three streets over. I noticed your motorcycle jackets and figured you could help me."

The twins shared a look and she knew she had caught them. She read into their expressions. One had a sparkle in his eye. The other looked bored. So he must be the gay one Lydia had been talking about, the one that was talking to Danny. All she cared about was the names. Once she got them, she could do many things with those names.

They turned back to her and she turned into the dopey school girl once again.

"We're new here ourselves but we've had our bikes checked out. We could show you where to go," one said.

"Thanks. That would be great. I tried to call my brother but he didn't answer. I think he is just trying to get situated in town and has his phone off."

"Why would any guy let a nice girl like you out of his sight?" She smiled at his fake show of support. "Anyway, I'm Aiden. This is my brother Max. May we escort you?"

"Why certainly." She hooked her arms with each one and walked out of the alley with them. "Why did you slam my head into a brick wall? Last time I checked it wasn't very nice."

"We have to be careful. There are people who we don't want to run into. We thought you might be one of them," Max said.

"Why would I do that? I barely know anyone here, except the girls you saw me talking to in school." She smiled when they looked at her in shock. "What? I pay attention."

She caught their scent as they walked down the sidewalk. People turned to look at her as she walked with a set of twins. If they knew she was also a twin, they might be able to put two and two together. She couldn't have that before she found out what they were planning so she would play the dumb blond.

Aiden let her arm go when they walked up to her bike. It was parked right beside theirs. She had done that on purpose because she had seen them at school. He reached down and moved something. She tossed him her keys when he motioned for them and started it right up. She played happy. He revved it twice then killed the engine.

"You just had a wire loose. I would still take it in and have it looked at. It wouldn't be good if it suddenly quit on you while you were on the road," he said.

She took her keys. "Thanks. I don't know what I would have done without you two here."

"Any time. We'll see you in school tomorrow?"

"You bet. Hope you're ready for the quiz."

Thierry slid her helmet onto her head. She checked her mirrors as she swung her leg over the metal monster below her. They were talking. She watched them take a deep breath and smiled. They wouldn't know her real scent. She was too good at masking it for them to catch it. Revving her motor she turned to wave at them then rode away.

The hair on the back of her neck rose as she felt the sensation of being followed. Closing her other senses, she listened intently. They were following her. Doing the only thing she could think of, she turned down a specific street then turned into a specific drive. She killed the engine and swung off to walk up the driveway with a purpose. She walked right in the house and closed the door. She waited until she heard the motors disappear down the street.

"What a pleasant surprise. What do I owe the pleasure, Thierry Alexander?"

Thierry turned. "Hello, Chris Argent."

Chris smiled tightly. "I know you didn't just walk into my house because you wanted to make a house call."

"You are right. I didn't come to make a house call. I actually ducked in here to hide."

"I know you're a werewolf hunter as well but that doesn't mean you can come to town without fair warning."

"You're forgetting. I don't work by the code. I have my own code."

"If you're here, that means your brother is too. You're never sent alone to do a hunt."

"What can I say? It's a family affair. You should know all about that."

Chris caught her arm as she went to go out his front door. "What's going on? Do you need backup?"

She looked up at him. "I thought you weren't hunting anymore, not after what happened to your wife and sister. Then there's your father to think about. What did he unleash on the poor citizens of Beacon Hills?" She waited for his answer but all she got was his increased heart rate. "That's what I thought."

Once again she tried to go out his door but stopped when he held on to her arm. She dropped her head as she waited for him to say the one thing she didn't want him to say.

"If you need any help, don't be afraid to ask. Hunters need to stick together."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for letting me hide. Bye, Chris."

He watched her walk from his door to her bike. It wasn't until after she had backed out into the street that he closed the door. She shook her head. If he really knew what she and Terrence were, she wouldn't be too happy. They had known Chris and Kate since they first started out hunting. They had taught them a lot of things, things to do and things not to do. It made them better hunters but it also made them wary to work with them. If the Argents found out one of the most respected hunter families were actually werewolves in the highest werewolf pack it was going to throw the entire order into chaos.

She rode slowly back to the train depot. The wound on her head had healed and the blood was drying. She was still going to get hell for going off on her own but it was worth it. She got the information she wanted and she wasn't going to apologize for it.

She hid her bike by her brother's SUV just case someone got curious and walked in. Scott met her at the top of the stairs and shook his head. Yep, she was in trouble. She didn't even have to walk up the stairs to hear the arguing. Her brother and Derek were going at each other's throats.

Sighing she followed Scott into the makeshift apartment. Derek had outdone himself in making sure his pack was taken care of. Not many had the sense of justice or home.

When she walked in, Lydia was hanging on her brother as he argued with Derek. She was slightly shocked because Terrence rarely let anyone get close to him. As she looked closely, she realized the whole thing was only one sided. Well as of right now it was. If Lydia got her way, her brother would be in her thrall. That would be fun to watch, but she was still a little wary of her brother getting involved with someone.

"Where have you been?" he roared when he realized she was back.

"I was doing a recon mission. I found out some valuable information," she said as she snatched the bottle of water on the table. It was Stiles' by the look on his face. "The people you told us about are the twins we fought the other night. They're teenagers."

"Alpha teenagers?" Scott asked. "Is that even possible?"

"I don't know. You tell me." He looked confused as she took a sip of water.

"Do you know their names?" Terrence asked.

"Max and Aiden, and I also know their scents. I can track them when I need to."

"How did you get close to them without them knowing who you are?"

"I told them I was having car trouble. What I didn't say is that I caused the trouble. Nothing happened."

"Oh yeah?" Derek asked.

"Yep."

"Then why are you bleeding?"

Terrence rushed her and turned her head to the sighed. She gave Derek a Thanks-A-Lot-look as her brother fussed.

"I'm fine. All that happened was my head was slammed into a brick wall. Just a little cut and blood but it's all healed. Now I think the most important thing needs to be discussed."

"What's that?" Terrence asked.

"I ran into Chris Argent." Her brother raised an eyebrow. "Okay. They followed me from where I was parked to where they assume I live. I followed my nose and it led me right up to Chris's house."

"Did he say anything?"

"Just that if we need help to call him. He's still clueless."

"Wait," Derek said. "You know the Argents?"

"Allison is sitting right there," Terrence said.

"No, you know the Argents, as in the older hunters."

"Yes, we know the Argents. The hunter world is a small one. We have to rub shoulders with some of them sometimes. If we didn't we wouldn't get any work done," Thierry replied.

"Do they know about the Omicron?"

"No, and if they do we know where it comes from." She looked pointedly at Allison.

"Don't worry. I won't tell my dad anything. It's really not his business," Allison replied.

"That's not true. He's a hunter. If things concern him, he needs to know. But right now we keep them out of the loop." She tilted her head from side to side. "I'm going to lie down. I'll see you in the morning."

"Thi," Terrence called.

"I know. We'll discuss this in the morning."


	5. Chapter 5

Lydia tried her hardest but Terrence was ignoring her. That had never happened before. When she put her mind to getting a specific guy, she did just that. She made sure he was hers and hers alone. She was determined to get Terrence to notice her, even if it meant getting arrested.

She had stayed at the train depot, sharing a room with Allison. Scott had stayed with Isaac and Stiles had roomed with Terrence. No one thought it was a good idea but the next morning he had come out alive. They were slightly surprised since Stiles tended to talk incessantly when he was curious or nervous.

Terrence was still chewing out his sister the next morning as she made breakfast for everyone. He was telling her what a stupid idea it was to go out alone with no back up on the way should she need it. It was an interesting scene to watch; the older twin talking to the younger twin who wasn't paying a lick of attention. Thierry went about her business making breakfast for everyone.

Lydia noticed Derek was listening intently and making sure he memorized everything that was said. She also noticed how his determined stare never left the she-wolf's face. He was doing something other than memorizing her words. He was memorizing her face too. Something was going on with him.

"I think Derek likes Thierry," she whispered to Allison.

Allison looked from her friend to the two people in question. Derek's brooding gaze held more than anger which was different than normal. Thierry was fending off attacks from her brother so she wasn't giving off any vibes as she made breakfast. All she could do was watch Derek.

The other male wolf watched the duo intently. A muscle in his jaw ticked slightly as he listened to Terrence's ongoing spiel about back up and stupidity. It was probably a good thing that the woman wasn't putting much stock in what he was saying because there was no look of remorse on her face. She had known what she was doing and had done without caring about the consequences. She wasn't going to apologize for it.

"How can you tell?" Stiles asked a little too loudly. "I mean he always looks like that."

"It's the look on his face. You can read it from a mile away," Lydia replied. "But it's not his face that I want to read. It's that man's."

Everyone looked at Terrence. He was finally listening to his sister as she said something to him. They were too far away to hear what she said but it must have been something big because Terrence backed away and was listening.

Isaac pushed past them and went straight to the counter where Thierry had placed the plates. He snagged two and went to the table to eat. He slid one to Derek then sat down to pig out on his. Derek was very wary of his plate, but once he figured out it was only pancakes with a side of bacon he just went for it.

Scott wandered in a little ways into breakfast. Everyone was already inhaling their food. He sat down between Derek and Allison. It was a quiet event if you wanted to discount the fact that Lydia was trying her best to get Terrence's attention but he wasn't interested. Every now and then she would catch Thierry's amused look and try to figure out what she was saying but it never worked.

Derek finally told them it was time for them to leave and kicked them out of the train depot. Allison asked Thierry for a simple request. She wanted to ride on the back of the motorcycle with her. The look on Thierry's face was pure joy. A bright smile appeared and she grabbed the extra helmet from her room. She was giddy as she walked to their hiding spot. Once she was certain Allison was comfortable, she revved the motor and peeled out, leaving the other three to catch up as best they could.

"Okay now that the little kids are gone, do we have a plan?" Peter asked when the remainder of the group was safely in the depot.

"Thierry is the only one who knows what they look like. I'd like to keep it that way. If anyone else knew about them, they would track her back to us. I can't have that. I nearly lost her once. It won't happen again," Terrence replied.

"What happens when the mating instinct takes over? What are you going to do then?"

"I'll beat the guy senseless until he understands that my sister is the most lethal werewolf in the United States. If he decides to go berserk on a full moon, her instinct is to kill and she won't hesitate."

"Why would your family send you with her if she can take care of a wolf on her own?" Isaac asked.

Terrence took a deep breath then turned away from them. This was something that had been going on for years. The only ones who knew were his pack and they did what they could to help.

"Terrence?" Peter asked.

"It's been known in our family that the females are more volatile than the males. Our mother was very volatile. She ripped our father's arm off during one full moon when he was trying to stop her. Joseph yanked Thierry and me from their home when we were young. He didn't want us to be hurt because the members of our family were prized hunters," he said.

"So when he took you in, he also trained you to control your wolves," Derek added.

"Yes, but when Thierry first learned to control her shift, the dominancy of our blood took over. The full moon is a bad time. That's why we like to get our jobs done before then. I never know what's going to happen if we're working during that time. Joseph has a theory but we're not certain it's going to work."

"What's the theory?"

"You know pack bonds make the wolf stronger. Well a mating bond makes the duo stronger. I've seen it with Joseph. His wife calms his Alpha rages and helps him with Pack business. But most of all, she gives him what he needs."

"Does Joseph think finding Thierry a mate will calm her aggression?" Peter asked.

"It's not aggression that's the issue. It's dominancy. Besides Joseph's wife, Thierry is the most dominate female in the Omicron Pack. She takes it after our mother but I'm afraid it's much worse. With the Alpha Pack roaming the area, she's going to absorb all that power on the full moon."

"That's in a couple of days. And we have Boyd and Cora to worry about," Derek said.

"If Thierry finds them, she won't hesitate to kill them. It's the instinct of a hunter and an Alpha of the Omicron. We can't help it."

Peter and Derek looked at each other. They knew the Omicron Pack was full of very dominate Alpha werewolves. Even the women were strong with or without their mates. The Alexander family was only second in line to Joseph's family, the Collins family. They knew about the Alexander Curse. The women in the family were the most dominate any other wolf had ever seen.

"What will happen if we take her out of the city on the full moon?" Derek asked.

"The only unsuspecting animal killed will be a dear or a bunny," Terrence replied.

"Then I'll do it."

"Do what?" Peter asked.

"I'll take her to the woods on the full moon. As long as you keep an eye on the Alpha Pack, I'll keep an eye on your sister."

"What about your pack?"

"Scott can handle helping Isaac. Peter will be fine by himself. If this is the most important thing to defeating the Alpha Pack, I will do whatever needs to be done."

Terrence watched him for a second. He wasn't lying. He was going to do what h needed to do to keep his pack safe even if it meant helping a member of the other pack. Derek was going to have his hands full.

"What will you do if the Argents show up?" Peter asked.

"They said they're staying out of this. Don't worry about it. I can handle it."

Terrence nodded. "I believe you. Thierry won't be happy that I'm sending someone with her."

"She'll get over it."

"I'm not so sure."

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

Lydia watched as Thierry and Allison worked on homework during the free period. Even though she didn't know her exact age, she did know that Thierry was at least four years older than them. She shouldn't be in school and she really shouldn't be doing homework.

She watched as Scott and Stiles made their way over. Danny followed behind them. They all sat together around the small table in the library. Danny argued with Stiles about their lab homework. Scott and Allison struck up a conversation about how she was doing. It left Lydia to talk to Thierry.

"So about your brother," she started.

"My brother is off limits. Once this is done we're going back to our home on the farm," Thierry said not so gently.

"I would leave that to your brother to decide. Most siblings don't want to be told what to do. We'll see what he has to say." She looked at Thierry only to find her staring back at her with golden eyes. "What is wrong with you?"

The other woman shook her head and looked back down at her book. After a few moments she rubbed her eyes and stood up. Her chair fell backwards with a loud clack in the quiet room. She didn't care that she was in the middle of a bunch of teenagers. Something was wrong. Lydia had a feeling that talking about her brother had brought it on.

"Scott," she whispered. He was too engrossed in Allison to pay attention. So she changed her attention. "Stiles." He looked u instantly. "Something's wrong with that girl."

Stiles looked in the direction of the door. Then he punched Scott who was sitting beside him. The other boy looked at him. He motioned to Lydia.

"Something's wrong with Thierry," she said. Scott frowned. "Her eyes were gold. Now doesn't that mean she's turning wolfy?"

Scott got up quickly, knocking his chair back in the exact same fashion as Thierry had moments before. Allison called his name but he didn't listen. She grabbed his stuff and followed him from the library. Stiles remained with Lydia and Danny because he didn't have a choice. Danny was going to let him fail if he didn't study. Lydia wanted to figure out a way to get Terrence alone.

Allison and Scott found Thierry with the twins. They were holding her up by each arm. They were talking quietly to her and she was answering just as quietly. Scott shook his head as he caught the strongest scent he had ever smelt.

"What is it?" Allison asked.

"When's the full moon?" he asked in response.

"In two days. Why?"

"I think it's having severe affects on her. I haven't smelled anything like it before."

"We need to get her away from them. If what you say is true, she's going to be a danger to those two."

Scott walked over to them. The twins looked at him. "Hey, guys. She's a friend of mine. Is she okay?"

"She looks a little green," one of them said.

"Maybe you should take her to the nurse," the other said.

Scott nodded and went forward to his friend. He took her from their hands. He wrapped her arm around his neck and started towards the nurse's office. He had to hold his breath because the scent coming from her was too much to handle. When they were down the hall he finally looked at her face. Her eyes were shifting from green to gold and back again very rapidly.

He stopped when they were around the corner.

"Thierry," he said as he tried to get her to look at him. "Thierry, what's going on?"

"Get me home," she said.

He flinched at the growl in her voice. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Get me home!" There was command in her voice and he couldn't stop himself from complying.

Scott looked at Allison. "Stay here at school. I'll take her home and make sure she is okay."

Allison nodded and slung the Thierry's other arm over her shoulder. Together they walked her out to the parking lot. Scott swung his leg over her bike. Allison helped her pull on the other helmet and sit behind him, making sure she held on tightly. She nodded at Scott. He turned around to tell his friend to hang on then he was backing up and driving from the school.


	6. Chapter 6

Scott struggled to carry the nearly dead weight she-wolf up the stairs. He was quietly cursing Derek for making his lair on the third floor of the abandoned depot. He could have just kept it in the basement. That would have been easier. He would have just had to go down one flight of stairs. Then he could have shoved Thierry into the train car down there then gotten help. As it was he was lugging a half conscious woman up three flights of stairs.

He got to the third floor and dropped to his knees. Thierry slid away from him and groaned as she went down with them. Scott got up to help her but was tossed to the side. Terrence stood before him and watched as his sister convulsed. He looked up at Derek and Peter, but the two men only watched the woman.

Scott watched as Thierry's breathing changed. It became more ragged until it was finally a snarl. Bones began to pop and clothes to rip. Her back arched as a feral growl came out. Fur began to sprout from every plane of her body. Scott got a good look at her face. It was morphing slowly into a wolf but it was terrifying, worse than when they shifted.

When the horrible ripping and popping noises stopped, there was the silver wolf from before. Only this time, she wasn't the wolf they had met two days ago. She was angrier and it made her even more dangerous.

Derek yanked him up and began to back track to the kitchen. Terrence was the last one through the door. He kept his body turned towards it just in case something happened.

"I thought you said it happened on the full moon," Peter said.

"It usually does." Terrence watched the stairs warily. "It has to be because of the job. She's around more werewolves this full moon than she's ever been."

"So it's an adverse affect. Do you take jobs this close to the full moon?"

"Not usually no."

"What's going on?" Scott asked.

"Thierry's shifting," Derek replied.

"I know that. I can see it. It started at school. Why?"

"It's a dominance thing. Let me go and you explain it to the kid." The growling started again, but this time it was savage. Everyone looked out the kitchen door. They could possibly die. "Terrence!"

The other man tossed him a set of keys. "In my car there's a back pack. Inside it are clothes. Grab it. When she changes back, she'll be naked."

Derek pocketed the keys instantly. "How long until she changes back?"

"Three days. After the full moon. She's too dangerous until then."

Peter looked at his nephew. "Take her to the house. It's a really safe place."

Derek nodded. Then he did something really stupid, something he would never advise his pack to do.

He whistled.

The wolf padded through the door. Terrence tilted his head away, signaling Peter and Scott to do the same. Out of the corner of their eyes they saw Derek go toe to toe with the wolf. He jumped over her and barreled down the stairs. She snarled and followed him.

"What's going on? Why does the full affect her like that?" Scott demanded.

"I'll explain it later," Terrence replied as he walked to the windows overlooking the street.

They watched as Derek ran from the building and down the street. Thierry followed, silver fur glinting in the moonlight. Terrence stepped away from the window, his hands covering his nose and mouth. Scott didn't need his nose to tell him what he could see. Terrence was scared.

He placed his hand on the man's shoulder. "Terrence, what's going on? I might be able to help if you tell me," he said.

Terrence shook his head then took a shaky breath. "You can't help, but I'll tell you anyway. It might help if you understand in case we're here longer than we wish."

So Terrence told him everything.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

Derek ran as hard and as fast as he could. Thierry was faster in wolf form. He had to keep four paces ahead of her if he wanted to get to the house first.

He skidded to a halt as she appeared in front of him on the path. Wolves were beautiful creatures. The way their muscles contracted when they ran, the way their fur glistened in the moonlight or when wet. Everything was beautiful, even their tenacity. The wolf trailing him was different. He could feel the dominance pouring off her, demanding that he lower his head or bear his throat.

Fighting the instinct, he turned and darted through the trees. There were alternate paths that led to the house. The main one was the one that everyone in town knew. Only the family knew the alternate routes because on the full moon they took the young ones hunting. At least they used to when the family was alive.

He heard his feet pounding on the dirt, but that was it. It didn't sound like he was being followed. But then again werewolves moved quickly and quietly so they could stalk their prey. That's what he was at the time. He was prey.

The house loomed ahead. Derek leapt onto the porch and burst through the house. He didn't even spare a second look at the mark the Alpha Pack had left on his door. He went in and dropped the bag to the floor then turned to face the door. Just as soon as he did, he was knocked on his back. Pearly white canines glistened in his face as bad breath permeated his nostrils.

"You want to kill me?" he asked. She just snarled in his face. "If you want to kill me do it because I'm not backing down. You won't kill anyone while we're out here. Unless that poor soul ventures this far out of city limits. It's only you and me for the next three days. We can fight or we can be peaceful. It's your call."

He waited. He wasn't sure if his voice would sink into her head but it was all he could do with a hundred and fifty pound wolf atop him. It took every fiber in his being to keep still. The more movements he made the more likely she was going to rip his throat out. So he lay still and quiet.

Then the unthinkable happened. She sat down on him and cocked her head to the right. Her ears were pricked as if she were waiting for him to say something else. When she didn't move for a few minutes, he dropped his head to the dusty floor and laughed.

"Get off me," he said. When he rolled to his side, she hopped off then sat on the floor in front of him. He sat up and looked at her. "If this is how your full moons are, I'd hate to be the man you spend them with."

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

Lydia flinched as she heard the door slam behind her.

"What do you want, Lydia?"

She turned to face Terrence with a smile. "I heard about what you've done with your sister. I think it's nice that you sent Derek with her. If I was turning like that, I would want a strong werewolf around to help me."

Terrence looked at her as he loosened his tie then tossed it on the table. "Why are you in here?"

"Scott said you explained everything to him. I was the one who noticed your sister was going off the deep end. If it weren't for me, she would have changed right in the middle of school."

He crossed his arms. "You couldn't have possibly come in here to tell me it was you who did all those nice things for my sister. Why are you in here?"

"I want to know what's going on. Scott just said that your sister was dangerous. I want to know why? What's this whole thing about dominance?"

Terrence sighed as he scratched his head. "Dominance is something that is found in a werewolf pack. You've heard of the three classifications: Alpha, beta and omega. The Alpha is the most dominate wolf in the pack. The hierarchy goes from there. Betas are classified by how dominate they are. Besides the Alpha, how many wolves would bow their heads or show their throats to a particular wolf. It goes from there. The wolf next in dominance after the Alpha is called the second in command, the third is obviously third in command and so on and so forth. The Omega is a special wolf. It is neither dominant nor does it want control of the pack. Instead it is the only wolf that can stand in between two fighting Betas and not get hurt. No Beta wants to hurt the Omega. In some packs that's punishable by death."

"That makes sense. But what does it have to do with your sister?"

"In our pack, Thierry is the most dominant female by far. She is not second in command because pack law says it cannot be done, but she acts like second in command because no one can go against her. If she was able, I have no doubt in my mind that she would be Alpha."

Lydia tilted her head until she was looking him directly in the face. "You're afraid for her."

Terrence sat down. "Yeah, I am. Our family has something that people call a curse. Our mother was a dominant female just like Thi is. She ripped our father's arm off in one of her full moon rages. We were taken from our home. Joseph thought we wouldn't turn out that way, but Thierry inherited it. I have to keep an eye on her during the full moon or she gets out of hand. Her moods are worse and she loses all thoughts. It's very frightening."

"Then why don't you find a mate for her?"

"What man would want to deal with that?"

"I could think of one. And from what I've been told, he's with her now."

"Derek Hale can barely control his own wolves. What makes you think he will be able to help her through the moon rage?"

"Derek is very resourceful. He's kept us all alive as best he can while dealing with the Alpha Pack."

"That's why we're here. We wouldn't have come until after the moon but we were told it was an emergency."

"What would help you calm your mood?"

Terrence shook his head. Lydia took the moment to pull his face closer to hers. He didn't say anything because he was too shocked at what she was doing. His mind didn't register what was going on until he found himself kissing her back. It was too close to the full moon for him to be doing things like this.

Very gently he shoved her away and stood. "Lydia, I can't do this."

She stood and ran her hands down his front. "Don't want to or won't?"

He grabbed her hands and held them between them. "Does it really matter which one it is? The fact is that we can't do this. I'm here to help you get rid of the Alpha Pack. I'm not here for romance."

Lydia flipped her hair. "Do you have someone back home?"

"No, but it won't change anything. I'm not here to find a mate. So I think you should turn your intentions elsewhere."

"What if I don't want to?"

"You're only going to get hurt. I can't do my job if I'm thinking about protecting the woman I'm supposed to be involved with. I can't do it."

She gripped his hands tightly, pulling her body closer to his. "What if the woman doesn't care?"

He pulled away entirely. "Lydia, do you know what you're saying? Do you really know what you're getting into? This life isn't for some preppy high school girl. This is for those who can defend themselves."

"Did you know I was bitten by an Alpha? I'm immune or something to the bite. No one knows why. But my friends are in this. That means I have to help them in any way possible. I can't do that if no one will let me. Are you going to be like the others and tell me I can't do what I want to help my friends?"

Terrence heard the conviction in her voice but the only thing he could do was stare at her.


	7. Chapter 7

For the second time in three days, Derek was running again. This time he was running for his life. He had run into town for some food because he was not eating rabbit again. On his way home he had run into the twins of the Alpha Pack. They knew his scent rather well, and since he had been out in the woods for the last three days it was stronger.

He had run so hard his feet were hurting. He should have worn his tennis shoes. But no, he was in his biker boots like an idiot. Then again he hadn't thought he would be coming into the woods this soon. Thierry was supposed to have her fit on the night of the full moon, but like everything else in his life, it had come a day early.

They had escaped to the woods to make sure she didn't hurt anyone. Actually he had run into the woods and she had followed him. Her instinct was to follow the thing that runs. In that case it had been him. He had been surprised when she had sat on his chest instead of ripping his throat out. It just proved that even feral wolves knew a friend.

The days they had spent at the old Hale House had been quiet. Thierry had remained in wolf form. He had pulled out the blankets he had stashed and made a pallet on the floor for him to sleep on at night. When he had lain down, she had lain down at his feet and kept an eye on the door. Her senses were sharper than his were and she could sense when someone was coming. When he had woken up, she had been pressed up beside him.

During the day they had wandered the woods. Thierry acted like a puppy some times. She would chase butterflies as they flew through the air. Rabbits were as good as dead if she got her teeth in them. Squirrels were her favorite. If she positioned herself just right, she could jump halfway up the tree to grab it. Foxes and other little creatures fared no better if she was determined.

He trusted her to find good meat. The first night they had gotten there she had felled a deer. They had gone through it in one day because a wolf had to keep up the energy to hunt. The rest of the time they had had rabbits.

On the second night they were out it was the night of the full moon. He had shifted and gone on a run with her. She was still faster than he was but that was because his wolf looked like a very hairy human with fangs, claws and ears. They had run until they had grown tired and fell in the grass under the trees. That morning he had thought she would change back but she was still a wolf. She had gone hunting for rabbits again, which he was tired of by that time.

So when Derek had said he was going into town for some real food, she had growled at him as if to tell him no. He remembered thinking that she wasn't his Alpha and that if he was hungry he'd go get food. Now that he was running like a scared little boy. He really should have listened but he was a little thick headed. It came with being a werewolf and he didn't think being an Alpha helped any.

He heard the twins split up in hopes they could catch him. If he put on more speed he could get home faster. But that was unlikely. Isaac had told him what they had done to get him and he had barely made it out alive. He also knew that if they combined while he was running, there was no way he'd survive.

Derek tripped over a log, rolled, and popped back up on his feet so he could continue running. There was no time to brush the leaves from his hair so he hoped the wind would knock them out as he continued on.

He could see the top of the house when he tripped again. This time he went down hard on his knee. It popped out of place and he cried out in pain. It was going to take some time for him to heal and that meant he couldn't run. He was a sitting duck if he stayed where he was.

He hauled himself up onto his feet and started limping towards the house. He hadn't made any leeway when he was knocked down from behind. He landed on his bad knee and went face first into the dirt. As he was pulling himself up, the twins surrounded him. Though there were two of them, one of them was enough. There was no way he was going to be able to win.

The stalked him as if he were their dinner. He thought it was all over when they walked up on him. He was getting ready for the final blow when there was a snarl behind him and he turned around. Thierry was behind him, feet spread a little more than shoulder width apart and head down. Her lips were pulled back over her teeth giving her a menacing look.

The twins made a mistake by looking at each other. Thierry took that mistake and made it nearly lethal. She used Derek's shoulder as a springboard to launch herself at the twins. She gnashed and snarled and cut through flesh with tremendous speed. Derek understood what Terrence had been saying about Thierry in wolf form under the effects of the full moon. She was already a killer but at this time, she was pure animal. There was nothing left of the woman he had dance with in his kitchen.

He watched as she danced around the twins, going in every now and then for a snip or scratch. One of them made the mistake of charging her. With a snarl, she slashed down with her paw. It left a gaping wound on the boy's shoulder. He scrambled away from her, forcing his brother to go with him. Even when they were gone, Thierry stood over Derek.

"I think they're gone," he said after a few moments.

Thierry didn't move for a long time. When she did, it was to lessen her stance as her body started to reconstruct itself. Derek cursed as he realized the effects of the full moon were wearing off. The clothes were back in the house where he obviously was not. And there was no way he could run back inside so he could get them. His knee was still healing.

He closed his eyes as he heard the final pop then footsteps coming towards him. A strong arm went under his shoulder and hefted him up. He looked over at Thierry as she helped him back into the house. She unceremoniously dumped him at the bottom of the stairs then walked over to the bag he had by the pallet in the floor.

"How much longer until you fully heal?" she asked.

"About ten minutes. I'll be good by then," he replied. He tried to flex his knee and winced. Yeah, it would be a few more minutes. "Why did everything happen early?"

"Too many wolves. I have never been near any other werewolves except Terrence on the full moon." When she was fully dressed, she turned to look at him. "I told you not to leave."

"You call a growl telling me not to leave?" She stared at him. "Don't give me that look."

"What? Would you rather it comes from a wolf with golden eyes or a woman with green ones?"

"Does it really matter? You tried to boss me around as a wolf." He noticed the look on her face didn't change much. She stared at him with those green eyes he had missed while she was an animal. Did he really just think that? Yeah, he did.

Thierry sniffed then rubbed her nose before she turned around to grab the bag. She slung it over her shoulder, stuffed her feet into a pair of shoes and headed for the door. Derek's knee was to the point where he could move so he got up and followed her. She was moving quickly through the woods, no doubt following the scent of the twins as they had retreated.

"Why are you so mad at me?" he asked as he hobbled behind her. She stopped and turned around. He looked at her as she threw his arm around her shoulder once again and helped him walk. "Okay, so you're not mad at me. So what's wrong?"

"How did they find you?" she asked instead of answering his question.

"They saw me at the restaurant I was in. I guess they followed me out here."

"You're all about keeping the Alpha Pack at a distance and yet you're the one that leads them right to our doorstep."

"At least I'm not the one who wolfed out." She shoved him hard and he landed on his back. "What the hell's your problem?"

"Do you think I want this to happen? Do you think I like being so volatile that I can't be around my own pack during the full moon? I don't mind being an assassin. That's actually fun sometimes, but I love my pack. I don't like having to have someone watch out for me every full moon because they think I'll kill whoever comes near me."

"You didn't kill me and you barely know me." She stopped and looked at him.

He sat in the dirt and looked up at her. Clad in sweats and a t-shirt, the feral nature of her wolf was gone completely. She looked human and she looked like a really nervous human. He didn't know why but it was getting to him. He reached out for her to take his hand. It took her a few seconds but she finally did so. He pulled himself up and crowded her space.

"You didn't kill me because your wolf saw something in me. I don't know what and I know you don't know what it is either," he said.

He thought about kissing her but he didn't. He was too afraid she'd punch him in the face. He stared past her head because staring her in the eye might look like a challenge to her. He waited until she nodded. Then he led the way back through the woods.

It was a silent two hour walk back to the depot. If they were driving it would be able a twenty minute drive but Derek had left his car back at his new lair. Derek didn't even try to make conversation because he knew it would only end in an argument. The viciousness was gone but the anger was still there. In a couple of days the moon would wane enough that the effects would be completely gone.

When they finally made it back to the depot, it was rowdy. Everyone was there and they were talking all at once. Derek stopped at the entrance because Thierry looked as if she didn't want to go in. He didn't blame her because of what he had witnessed in the woods.

He led the way into the building through the basement. Then he went up the stairs. As they got closer, they heard everyone talking. Stiles was the loudest as he asked questions over everyone else. They looked at each other before walking into the already crowded kitchen. Derek laughed at Thierry as she walked past them all to the refrigerator without a word.

"What have we missed in the last three days?" he asked. No one said a word. He could sense the tension as they all knew something he didn't.

Thierry moved. "Lydia, leave my brother alone."

The blond tossed her hair. "What will you do if I don't?" she asked.

"I'll rip your heart out with my bare hand." And she walked out of the kitchen.

Derek snorted as Stiles said, "I think I have heard something similar to that somewhere. Except I think it was about a throat and some teeth." He looked at Derek and smiled.

"How did she know?" Allison asked.

"She's a wolf," Terrence said. "She can smell it."

Everyone laughed as he walked out as well.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Sorry I didn't post yesterday. I was with my family for Father's Day and we didn't get home until late. Anyway, when I speak about Derek's age, I'm just going from what I've gotten from the show. Derek was in high school when his family was killed and it was set six years before the show. Check my facts just to be sure. If I'm wrong, comment and I'll change it.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

Even though it was three days after the full moon, Terrence thought it would be best if they pulled Thierry out of school. She didn't particularly care. She made that clear when she said she had graduated six years ago. They finally knew the age of the twins. With that knowledge it meant they were two years older than Derek who was twenty-three.

Instead of being a student, Terrence was going to take her to the police station and tell the officers she was working with him. It wasn't a lie. She was his partner so it would make sense for her to work with him. But instead of being an officer she was going to work freelance but report everything to her brother. Apparently it worked better that way.

At night they sat around the kitchen table with Peter and Isaac and informed the younger wolf what exactly he should expect. Isaac had told what happened to him a few weeks before they showed up, and Thierry explained what it all meant. Sometimes Scott would sit with them and glean whatever knowledge he could.

After school, the teens would go back to the depot. One day when they showed up, Derek was waiting for them at the top of the stairs. He didn't say anything but Scott and Isaac understood perfectly. They followed him to the basement where the train car was. Peter, Thierry and Terrence were rigging something. When they turned around, they were surprised to find that it was an obstacle course of sorts.

They were told they were going to learn to defend themselves and fight against werewolves. Allison thought that meant she was going to be training the way her father had trained her, but she was completely wrong. Thierry, in full human form, was nearly as lethal in human form as she was in wolf form. Allison's smugness disappeared when the she-wolf pinned her within twenty seconds of starting.

It was hard work. Terrence worked with Isaac, Scott and Stiles as Thierry worked with the girls. The twins teamed up and worked with Peter and Derek. The teenagers were amazed at the speed and skill the twins exhibited when fighting the Hales. They were making sure they could defend themselves if they weren't around. It wasn't impossible but it was harder to do.

Besides training when the kids were at school, Derek and Peter volunteered to help her work. Lydia gave Allison a look that clearly said I-told-you-so. She was still convinced that Derek and Thierry were a perfect match. When they had come back from the woods, Derek and Thierry had kept to themselves. Derek was asking all sorts of questions and Thierry was answering them to the best of her ability. They spent so much time together even Peter was beginning to think something was going on.

There was always a story to be told in that house. After training with Terrence one night, Scott had gone up to the kitchen to get some more water. He didn't even make it into the room because he stopped when he saw an amazing sight. Derek was smiling and dancing with Thierry to a bluesy song. He couldn't hear what was being said between the two as they moved to the music. He had never seen Derek so relaxed.

There was no was no way he was going to let this slide so he ran downstairs to tell everyone. They didn't believe him at first but he was insistent. They followed him up the stairs just as the music stopped. There was no dancing but Derek was calm and he was touching Thierry very gently. They spied on them for a little bit, gaping at the two as they cooked dinner. This was so not Derek. He rarely touched anyone lightly. Watching him flirt was odd.

No one said a word to Derek when they all sat down to eat. Isaac had been the only one not to spy on the two so he had no idea what was going on. Terrence was slightly more aware of what was going on but he didn't say much. It was like he could sense the bond that had formed between the two of them. It was bound to happen to one of them, but two of them was strange.

Terrence was allowing Lydia to hang and help him with the research. She didn't touch him but she was so close she might as well be. They put their heads together to decipher what exactly the Alpha Pack wanted. Terrence was also curious as to why she was immune to the bite. She called a number of people in his pursuit for the answer. They would discuss whatever they found then try to figure out how to handle it. Peter told everything that had happened when he bit her and when she revived him.

After that little discussion, Terrence brought his sister in on everything. Thierry had a clear mind going into it because she had steered clear of the research. She had told them that there was only one other person that she knew of surviving the bite. Lydia had started pouring over whatever text they had on the other person. Slowly they were learning more about what was going on.

When school let out, Stiles ran to his car. Scott and Allison followed him. Lydia was staying after school to work with Student Council and Isaac was staying to watch out for her just in case. Derek and Thierry were going to the station so Sheriff Stilinski knew the other person working on the case. Stiles wasn't sure he was going to take to Derek very well because the man had had a bad reputation since coming back to Beacon Hills.

"My dad's coming," Allison suddenly said.

The guys went silent for a minute. "Why?" Stiles finally asked.

"He found out from your dad that he was getting help from a new guy. He wants to help as well but I don't think he understands what's going on. And he definitely doesn't know that Thierry and Terrence come from a different pack."

"Well that's a good thing. From what Terrence said, the Argents and the Alexanders had worked many cases together," Scott said. "I don't want to get in the middle of that."

"No one does. Trust me."

They arrived at the station a few minutes later. Allison groaned when she saw her father's car. Derek's car was there and it was parked beside Thierry's bike. Stiles parked beside his dad's car and scrambled from his own. Scott and Allison were a little more graceful in getting out. They all walked together inside and stopped when they found Thierry and Terrence talking to Chris. It was already bad.

"Hey, Dad," Allison said as she walked up to him.

Chris turned around and smiled as he extended his arm. "Hey, Sweetheart." She slid under his arm and he kissed her head. "What are you doing here?"

"Scott said Derek was here and we wanted to make sure he wasn't arrested again."

Derek tilted his head in agitation as Thierry and Terrence covered their mouths to hide a laugh. "Thanks for that. No, I'm not arrested. I'm actually helping with the recent attacks."

"Speaking of which, I want you kids indoors by ten," Sheriff Stilinski said. "We don't know what we're dealing with and I don't want any of our kids hurt." He wrapped his hand around the back of his son's neck.

"What about on nights when we have games?" Stiles asked. "Sometimes our games last for hours."

"Those are special circumstances. We'll have these two new officers working with us making sure none of you are attacked. Meet Thierry and Terrence Alexander. They're agents from Iowa and they know all about this thing. From what I've heard they have met and worked with Chris Argent before. He will be helping us as well."

Derek visibly flinched but was elbowed by Terrence who gave an almost imperceptible shake of his head. Scott caught it but didn't say anything. This was not the place to talk to Derek about the Chris Argent's involvement in this case. He didn't know about the Alpha Pack and they wanted to keep it that way as much as possible.

Sheriff Stilinski led Stiles away from the group so he could talk to him privately. That worked really well in theory but with four werewolves around it was impossible. They were listening intently when Thierry looked towards the window. She rubbed her brother's arm and walked out the door. Terrence grabbed Derek's arm to keep him from following and giving them away.

When they all crowded around the window, it was the twins she was talking to. She seemed to be flirting with the straight one and the gay one was totally watching the road. Scott tried to listen in but the windows were reinforced and Thierry was talking in a low voice. Beside him, he felt Derek vibrating as a growl made its way from his chest. It was a warning growl but it was going unheeded because the person it directed at was outside. It suddenly stopped when Terrence grabbed him by the back of the neck and held on. Chris made a face astonishment that a human could handle a werewolf like that.

Thierry allowed the twin which she was talking to kiss her hand. In synchrony, the twins put on their helmets, backed their bikes away, and rode away. The smile on Thierry's face dropped immediately as she turned from the parking lot and made her way back into the building. It was then that the sheriff and Stiles walked back.

"All right, if everything is in order, you're free to do what you need to do to keep the people of Beacon Hills safe. All I ask is that you don't involve anyone that isn't qualified," the sheriff said.

"We understand," Terrence replied. He still had Derek by the back of the neck. "Thank you, Sheriff."

He shoved the werewolf out the door and everyone followed. Stiles sighed when he was away from the building and away from the prying ears of the station.

"You heard what he said right?" he asked.

"It's hard not to hear when you're right across the room," Scott said. He did the right thing by keeping quiet about Terrence and Thierry being werewolves. "Is he really going to hold up the ten o'clock curfew?"

"Yeah, he doesn't want any of us hurt. He thinks it will keep us indoors because the cops said so."

"It should. Werewolves aren't easy to deal with," Thierry said. She turned her attention to Chris. "We have our stash. How are you doing on yours?"

"I have enough, but if we're dealing with more than three, I'm going to need a new supply," he replied.

"Call our contact. He'll hook you up," Terrence said as he handed the man a piece of paper.

Chris saluted him with the paper then he looked down at his daughter. "Let's go home. You need to get started on your homework before tonight's game."

Allison nodded then looked at her friends. "I'll see you tonight."

"Bye," Scott said. He watched her walk away with a sad look on his face.

They waited until the Argents were gone before Terrence let Derek go then smacked the back of his hand against his stomach. Derek growled at him but the look on the older man's face put a stop to his rant.

"You almost blew it," Terrence growled. "The Argents don't know what we are. If they did, we wouldn't be asking for their help. Now if you can't control your werewolf hormones, you won't be working on this case."

Derek looked at Thierry but she had a bored look on her face. She wasn't going to be any help. He sighed. "Sorry. I just didn't like that guy touching her."

"None of us did but we dealt with it. Now are you going to be able to control yourself or are we going to be one werewolf down?"

"I'll be all right." His gaze never left Thierry's face so it was easier to talk to her. "What did you get from that little thing?"

Thierry lifted her hand and shoved it under his nose. He flinched at the strong scent. "That's what I got. They still don't know that we know who they are. I have a strong feeling that they're going to show up at the game tonight though. I heard them talking when they walked up. Something's going down tonight, but I don't know who's involved."

"They'll be targeting us," Scott said.

"That's what I'm afraid of." She bit her lip as she turned around and took a survey of the area. Turning a complete circle she mapped out the area. "How far is it from the school to the woods?"

"A quarter of a mile. Why?" Stiles asked.

She looked from the area of the school then turned to look at the woods. She scented the wind. Terrence shook his head as he suddenly understood what was going on and what she was thinking.

"No. No, no, no. Not happening," he said. She looked at him. "It's not happening. Whatever you're thinking you're not doing it."

"Then what do you propose we do? Hmm? Because the way I see it, if we don't have a plan innocent people are going to get killed tonight. This is the best plan we have right now."

"What if the Argents shoot you?"

"They won't because I have a plan."

Terrence crossed his arms. "What is this amazing plan of yours?"

"We're going to the game. You'll be posted on the visitors' side of the field with Peter. Derek and I will be on the home side. When they go for whatever it is they're planning, I'll shift and go out on the field. Everyone will panic that there's a wolf on the field that they'll hold the game. During the chaos, Derek will escape to the woods with a bag of my clothes and I'll run. The Alphas will chase after me then you'll follow them and the Argents will follow you."

"Good plan, but how will you lose the trail?"

"I know all the trails in the woods. I can hide our scent until we need it done," Derek said.

Terrence sighed angrily at the sense they were making. "How will you find us?"

"Tracking beacon in your phone," she replied.

"What if this thing goes awry? What if someone is hurt by the other Alphas?" Scott asked. "It's a good plan but something's bound to go wrong."

Thierry didn't say anything. Terrence frowned. Then they all heard another motorcycle pulling up. They thought it was the twins again so everyone went on alert. Thierry walked past them to the person on the motorcycle. Terrence's spine went rigid.

"You called him?" he demanded.

"He's third after us. I figured we'd need help," she replied. The man ripped off his helmet. He had the same blond hair and green eyes as Terrence and Thierry. "This is our cousin Trevelyan. He's the third most accomplished hunter in the Omicron Pack."

"Why didn't you bring me instead?" he asked.

"Because we don't need your help," Terrence snapped.

"Enough, boys. Ryn and Terrence haven't gotten along since we were kids. We were chosen to go through the hunters' training before he was. When he was picked, he and Terrence fought constantly about how to do a job," Thierry replied.

"Thi's already filled me in on her plan. I have to say it's the best one I've heard." Ryn draped his arm around her shoulders but she shoved it off.

"Don't start, Ryn. I took you when we were kids and I can take you now. Don't mess with the kids or I'll rip your throat out." She grabbed Derek's shoulder and turned him around. They walked back to their vehicles and were gone before anyone could utter a word.

Terrence smiled stiffly. "Thanks, Ryn. You just chased her right into something I didn't want her in."

Scott and Stiles were the only ones left as the two cousins walked off. They looked at each other and shrugged. They would never understand how family worked because they were only children. This moment made then glad they were only children.

Now they had to worry about the game, the Alpha Pack, the Argents, and the Alexander boys killing each other. This was going to be a great night.


	9. Chapter 9

Derek pulled into the driveway of the school. He looked at Thierry and felt the protective need rise in him. He needed to protect her. It was so intense he could barely contain it. He watched as she took a deep breath and exhaled, fogging up his passenger window in the process.

"You know we don't have to do it this way," he said for the millionth time. He wanted her to know they had other options. Other options that didn't include her killing herself.

"Yes, we do. We have something on them and it will work. They will be too busy chasing me to hurt anyone at the game," she replied.

"And you will be too busy running for your life to understand the full aspect of this. We need everyone to take them down. You've brought in help. Use it."

"Ryn knows what he needs to do. We've done it this way plenty of times. Granted we've never worked with another pack before. It's just like working with our pack back home."

Derek wasn't convinced but he didn't say such. While she kept her face turned from his, he watched her. He could see the slight way her body shook as if the adrenaline was already pumping. He couldn't tell if she was nervous or excited. Whatever the emotion was it permeated the air in the confines of the car.

Finally she looked at him. Her eyes were starting the change from green to blue. Intensity would be her friend tonight, agility would keep her ahead and speed would keep her alive. He had to trust she knew what she was doing. She had been killing since she was seventeen, but being male he couldn't control his reaction to it.

People kept coming until the parking lot was full. They sat in the car until it was nearly empty. Derek stepped out first and scented the area. So far so good. He was annoyed when Thierry walked past him. This was going to be a long night for him. Actually it would be a long next few days if they didn't get a hit on the alpha Pack tonight. Before closing his door, he looked into the backseat to make sure the black bag was still there.

The crowd was gearing up as the boys took the field. Derek looked across the field. Peter and Terrence were supposed to be there. He only had to search for a moment. They were standing to the side of the seats. Ryn was somewhere.

"Where's your cousin?" he asked.

"Probably in the woods. He hates being in crowds. He'll show when we need him," she replied. Her gaze followed the crowd. "Chris Argent and his boys are here. It's a good thing we have some backup."

"Do you trust them?"

"About as far as I can throw them."

Derek smiled at the old phrase. Scott, Stiles, and Isaac found them in the stands. They held their helmets up in a silent salute. They nodded. Chris caught their attention and nodded. He was ready for the night to come. Everyone who was in their group did the same.

Just before the game got started, Lydia slid into the seat above Thierry. She was sitting with Scott's mother, who knew everything, and Stiles' father, who knew almost nothing. They weren't going to say anything with him there. Derek hoped Scott hadn't uttered a word of what they had planned tonight. She would probably keep him in the house. It wouldn't work but she would try.

The game started and everyone got sucked in. Thierry trained one eye on the game and the other on the area surrounding the field. Derek watched Scott as closely as he could. The younger wolf could usually pick on things he missed. He was at a better advantage anyway.

Stiles was thrown into the game when one too many of their players was hurt. He was smaller than some of the others but he played with heart and that was all that mattered. He stood right in front of Danny and took the full force of the hits. Derek wondered the kid could handle getting hit on the field by a hundred sixty pound man but he couldn't take getting slammed against the wall by a werewolf. As he watched, it really didn't matter because the boy was doing well.

He caught the conversation Thierry and Lydia were having. Lydia wanted to get Terrence to notice her more than he was but Thierry was shutting her down left and right. Derek didn't understand why she just didn't let the girl do what she wanted. She was doing what she wanted and Terrence didn't have a say. Or he did and Derek just didn't know about it. But the she-wolf was very adamant about Lydia staying away from her brother.

With two minutes left to play in the third quarter, Thierry's head snapped to the side. She was looking at the visitor's goal. The twins and a woman were standing down there together. Once again she started vibrating with some emotion that he couldn't place. Without thinking, he grabbed her and kissed her hard. There was no way he was going to send her out without something to go on.

He sensed Lydia staring at them and Terrence's aggravated gaze from across the field. He didn't care at the moment. He wanted to get his feelings across before something really bad happened. And he had a feeling that something was going to happen.

When he decided he needed air, he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. Their breath mingled in the cool night air.

"You don't have to do this," he said again. "We could just walk away and let the Argents handle this."

"I'm going through with it. You don't have to be behind me, but I'm doing it," she replied. She pushed away from him and walked towards the back of the bleachers.

Derek followed her and stood guard as she stripped down to absolute nothing and started to change. He heard bones popping and her snarls as she fought through the change. He didn't want her to go through with it, but she wasn't listening. All he could do was sit back and watch then have her back when things got rough.

It took five minutes for the full change to take effect. He felt the silver wolf rub against his leg when he knew she was done. He looked down to find her huffing. She looked up at him once then darted onto the field.

The commotion that started was a pure riot. People were running everywhere. Derek had only a few seconds to see Thierry lower her head at the Alpha Pack in challenge then bolt off into the woods. He had to book it to his car before the crowd got in theirs. That meant he left Scott, Stiles and Isaac to calm them down. He knew the Agents would tail him no matter what he did so he had to go off road immediately.

Parking his car in a secure spot, Derek took to one of the side paths. Peter caught up with him quickly because he also knew them. Terrence had been left behind to catch up with Ryn. Leaving the cousins together was probably a very bad idea but they didn't have a choice. Thierry was dead set on doing things her way that it left them short-handed. He hoped Scott and Isaac would show up.

He heard the Alpha Pack closing in on Thierry. The wolf was twenty feet ahead of him which meant the pack was at least ten behind him. He cut to the right just before he heard the twins move. He and Peter looked at each other then put on some more speed. They had to get to the house so she could get dressed before they were attacked. Thierry couldn't fight in wolf form, not against these guys.

They hit the front steps of the house about the time Thierry did. She was changing on the run and that made her a little clumsy. She tripped as a half wolf and came up as a woman; a very naked woman. She ran into the house and slammed the door. Derek was already fishing clothes from the back and tossing them to her. Unlike the first time they came out to the woods, he had form fitting clothes and weapons stashed in the bag.

Thierry was hopping on one leg as she dressed as quickly as she could. She slid her tank over her head just as Derek tossed the soft leather boots at her. She caught them deftly and shoved her feet into them, not even bothering to lace them up. He helped her into her leather jacket.

"How did the diversion go?" she asked.

"Well you got the crowd riled up. I don't think the Argents knew what hit them. They looked like they were trying to catch raindrops with their mouths," Peter said.

She nodded and looked at Derek. He looked back at her and knew exactly what she was thinking. Peter looked between the two.

"If this is about the seriously deep lip lock at the game, put it aside. We have three werewolves out there ready to kill. So put your hormones aside and let's get to work," he said.

Thierry smiled and went for the bag Derek still had in his hand. She pulled out two swords, two guns, a crossbow, knives and plenty of ammunition. He looked at Peter, Peter looked at him and they both looked back at her. She wrapped a belt around her waist and slid the swords into their sheaths on her back. She looked up at them.

"What?" she asked as they continued to stare.

"Never mind."

There was a knock at the door and they stopped moving completely. Thierry shook her head when the guys put themselves in front of her. Dominance at its worst.

"Derek, it's me," Scott said from the other side. "I'm with the Argents."

Thierry nodded and Derek pulled the door open. Scott was right there with Chris and his team. Isaac was outside on the steps as he kept an eye out. Terrence and Ryn came in not five seconds later. They all stood in a circle. Terrence smacked forearms with his sister, a sort of greeting between the two of them.

"Did you lead them away?" she asked.

"Once they saw you take off, the twins followed. The girl that was with them followed them. Ryn and I caught up to you and led the girl away. I don't know how long we have until they figure out we've made fools out of them," Terrence said.

"What's the plan?" Chris asked.

"We wait for now. They will show up and they'll be mad that we fooled them."

"We have to keep the twins from combining," Isaac said from outside. "If we can't do that, we have no chance."

"Scott, how are the people at the game?" Derek asked.

"They're fine. A little shaken up, but fine. I don't know how I'm going to explain the wolf to my mom. She's already a little freaked out about werewolves like Derek and me. How do I explain actual people who change into actual wolves" he replied.

"Well, whoever that wolf was, we have to make sure they know not to mess with humans. I don't want to have to put it down. It was such a beautiful wolf," Chris said.

"We'll get on that as soon as we're done with this job," Terrence said.

Derek followed Thierry outside where she stood next to Isaac. The young man smiled at her then went back to looking through the trees. Derek linked his pinky with hers. That was all he need, the touch. He was trying so hard not to tell her to go home and wait for them but he knew she wouldn't listen.

"Maybe you should let Lydia see your brother," Isaac said suddenly. Thierry looked at him with a frown. "I can see it behind your brother's eyes. He's lonely and he has demons. I'm betting you have them as well but you're better at hiding them. From what your brother's said, the constant killing gets the better of you."

He looked over at her. "How many ghosts of the wolves do you see when you close your eyes at night?"

Derek punched his wolf. "Not now."

"Isaac, I can handle my demons. Lydia doesn't need all that put on her. She wouldn't survive the meaningless rage that accompanies one. I'm protecting her. Nothing more," she replied.

There was nothing more to say as the three wolves they had forced to chase them. They were seething mad and ready for a fight. Thierry unsheathed one of her swords, the metal glinting in the waning moon.

"Are we ready?" she asked.

Chris slammed a magazine home. "Ready."

"Let's do it," Terrence said.

"Split them up. The twins don't combine. There're twelve of us and three of them. Fight smart."

Then Thierry led the group into battle.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** There will be spoilers in this chapter. If you haven't seen the newest episode, don't read this chapter. If you do read, skip past the girls' part and read the rest of the fight scene.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

Lydia and Allison walked through Macy's on their weekly shopping trip. The girls had no idea the fight was going on outside of town at the Hale House. Allison had been pulled away by her father before she had even heard anything about the fight. Lydia had been in the school the entire time so she knew nothing as well. Even thought she had been with Isaac, the young wolf hadn't heard anything until he had returned to the depot.

When the game had ended, they still had enough time to go to the mall before it closed at eleven. They were both having a hard time. Scott was being very secretive that night. They didn't know it was because Derek's pack and the Argent hunting force were out fighting together. If they had, they would have wanted to be in the middle of the fight as well. They didn't know the guys had planned this out from the beginning.

A few days after the full moon, Derek, Isaac and Scott had captured Boyd and Cora in the school basement. They had asked Thierry and Terrence to stay out of it, but the twins were more interested in the Alpha Pack. So when they caught the two of them and locked them up, it was bad enough that they were feral but Derek had gotten in the process.

Lydia had watched as Thierry ran up to him when came back into town all beaten up. She had been upset about it and that's what steeled her resolve to get the Alpha Pack. But Lydia knew that deep inside that something was going on when Derek had decided he was going to put his faith in a werewolf from a different pack.

But what was bothering Lydia was Terrence. After their kiss, he had pulled away from her. It was like he thought that if he stayed away she wouldn't be interested. No one had pulled her attention like Jackson had. That is not until Terrence had shown up and told him they were going to kill the Alpha Pack.

Allison looked at her best friend. She knew that Lydia had gone through a lot since Jackson had turned into a werewolf. First he was the Kanima then he had to die to turn into a werewolf. After all that, he had to go to London because his father made him. Allison had never seen her so sad as the day she said goodbye to the boy. Stiles had been there for her but she hadn't opened up too much to him, but she did call him when she got in trouble.

"What do you think about Terrence?" Lydia suddenly asked.

"I still think he's too old for you and that you need to leave him alone," she replied.

"I still think he's nervous."

"About dating a seventeen year old? Of course he is. He's nine years older than you. He could go to jail if he does anything."

"I wouldn't let them."

"Lydia, your parents could press charges against him without your consent since you're a minor."

There was nothing getting through to her if she didn't want to hear it. Allison sighed and just let her think what she wanted.

They were getting ready to leave when they heard something down the hallway. Allison squinted to see what it was. She didn't see it until it was right upon them. It was another member of the Alpha Pack. She shoved Lydia to get her moving but the girl was stubborn.

"We don't have time for you to argue. Run!" Allison commanded.

She grabbed Lydia's hand and made for the main entrance. Lydia had to wear four inch heels to everything. As she was running, one came off. They didn't have time to stop so she kicked the other one off as well.

Allison hit the unlock button to her car and wrenched the door open. She clambered inside and was about to shut it when the other wolf grabbed the door and nearly took it off. She screamed because that was the only thing she could do. Her weapons were at home.

Out of nowhere, a woman pounced on the wolf. She slammed his head into the hood of the car and shoved him away. He rolled a few feet then jumped back up. Claws were unsheathed and the new werewolf went to town on the Alpha. She raked and scratched and maimed. No inch of flesh she touched was left unscathed. After having enough of abuse, the Alpha turned tail and ran.

"Please don't hurt us," Allison begged when the newcomer turned on them.

"Don't worry. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to protect you. Lead me back to the depot. I'll explain everything there," she said.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

It was all growls and snarls in the woods. The three Alphas were having a hard time with the twelve combined forces. Terrence, Ryn, and Thierry had put aside their differences and were fighting as a unit. Derek, Isaac and Scott were teaming against one as Peter jumped between each werewolf unit. Chris and his team were having too much fun fighting their Alpha.

The woman decided she'd had enough and took off from Derek's group. Thierry kicked Aiden to send him flying and turned. Terrence didn't say a word as his sister bolted after the Alpha. Peter took her place as did one from Chris's team. Derek, Scott and Isaac followed her, weaving in and out of trees to keep up.

Derek's mind went back to the night they were chasing Boyd and Cora in the woods. It was only a few nights ago but it was still hard. They had been animals as they ran through the woods and tried to find someone to attack. It had been hard to catch them because they were too fast. So they had turned to Chris for help. He had helped them corral the others in the school. Unbeknownst to them, there'd been a teacher in the boiler room. Derek had gone back in to protect her and nearly gotten killed. He wouldn't have changed the way he did it though. He just wished there was an easier way to do it.

He and the other guys looked at each other when Thierry launched herself at the other female Alpha. They rolled on the forest floor and came up in battle positions. It was an intense fight between females. They were slinging each other all over the place. Thierry finally threw her into a tree and gave her a warning growl.

The woman didn't listen as she jumped up and flew at Derek. He used her momentum to toss her from the boys. Isaac and Scott teamed up to cause some havoc against her. She didn't know what to do against them all. They fought like a well-oiled machine, never getting in each other's way and using each other as spring boards.

Derek was rushing into the fight when he was knocked over by some huge force. He shook his head as he heard a familiar grunt. He turned around just as the twins were yanking Thierry up by her arms. They were all wolf at the time and very angry. Thierry wasn't fighting because she knew it would only make it worse for her.

"Drop her!" Chris Argent demanded. The wolves looked at him. "Don't make me drop you."

When they didn't listen, the men circled around. About that time, Terrence and Ryn came up to them.

"Don't!" Ryn yelled.

But it was too late. They fired their tasers. The wolf twins stepped aside and let the current hit their captive. Thierry's body tensed and her head fell back as her the currents coursed through her body. Chris was yelling at his men to stop what they were doing. They were taking too long so Scott got behind them and yanked their weapons from their hands. It was too late though. The twins smiled and wrenched.

Bones cracked.

Thierry screamed/howled.

The Alphas disappeared as the group ran to their fallen comrade. Terrence lifted his sister's head. He whispered something to her but she shook her head.

"Do it," Ryn commanded.

"No," Terrence replied.

"If you don't her shoulders won't heal quickly. It's the best way."

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked.

Terrence was torn. He knew what he should do but he didn't want to blow their cover. Werewolves who were werewolf hunters was a funny thing to behold in this world. The Argents were trusted allies. What would they do once they found out their secret?

Thierry gripped his hand. "Do it."

Finally he nodded. "Derek, help me."

Derek knew what he was talking about. He got at her feet and pulled her shoes off. Very gently he reached for the belt that held the ammunition. Tossing it aside, he lifted her hips so he could pull the black pants off. He stopped when he heard her growl in pain. Terrence was pulling the straps from her shoulders. Her clothes followed. Soon she was naked in front of the lot of them.

Terrence got in his sister's face. His eyes started glowing blue. He kept his sister's eyes as he started to coax her. Her body trembled then started to reshape itself. It contorted and twisted. Sharp growls came from her as her shoulders remolded themselves from human shoulders to wolf shoulders.

"What's going on?" Chris demanded.

"Shh," Ryn ordered. "You'll mess up the process."

"You're werewolves?"

"Isn't it obvious by what you see in front of you? I'm surprised you haven't figured it out sooner. I mean you are supposed to be one of the best hunters in the States."

Chris pointed his gun in his face. "Want to say that again?"

"That's enough," Scott ordered. "We're all here for the same reason. The Alpha Pack needs to go down. One of our own is down. We have to make sure she's okay before we do anything else." He stopped talking and looked back towards the city. "Allison's in trouble."

"What?" Chris started back towards the cars but Ryn grabbed him with one hand and held him fast. "Unhand me."

"Is your daughter dark headed? Nice curls? About a size seven?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Dallas Evans is here. She's with them. Your daughter's safe."

"Is this Dallas person another werewolf?" Ryn glared at him. "You will explain all of this to me when I make sure my daughter is safe."

Terence hadn't shifted his gaze from his sister. The change was slower this time because she was injured and it was painful. Derek and Isaac kneeled down beside her and began to help Terrence with the change. They talked to her, told her how good she was doing. Told her that if she hurried and changed she would be able to heal faster. She snapped at Isaac but the boy didn't flinch. He kept right on talking.

It wasn't until Derek blew into her nostrils on Ryn's orders that the change fully happened. She rolled from her brother's leg and was a full wolf. She whimpered as she fell on her belly. Being in wolf form meant she could take more pain and heel herself a lot faster.

"We didn't tell you because we thought you would kill us," Terrence said as he stood and turned his blue eyes to the Argent hunters.

Chris stared into the once green eyes. He knew the Alexanders. He had fought with them for years. Yet he had never known they were werewolves.

He turned his gaze to Derek. The Hale man was taking care of the injured wolf but she was too injured to understand who he was. He didn't stop talking to her. She was finally comfortable with him to allow him to pick her up. He started back to the Hale house, his nose buried in the silver fur. He looked at Scott and Isaac as they followed their Alpha. Peter hung back a little bit then he followed them. Ryn was the last one to go after the injured wolf.

"I'll help, but we will have a serious talk about this when we get back," he said.

Terrence laughed. "You'd think I'm your son the way you just talked to me."

Chris didn't say anything as he led the way back to the car.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** This is getting into the season ahead. It's my take on it, like usual.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

Just to make it easier on the wolves, Terrence called ahead and had the others meet them at a secure location. It just happened to be the Argents house. They had to be careful of who knew where their lair was so choosing a different location was in their best interest.

Chris had been skeptical about bringing the werewolves into his house, but one look at Thierry and he changed his mind. He knew they were all at risk if they didn't do something. So he allowed them into his house. He thought about putting the injured wolf a crate but Derek was clinging to the wolf in his lap. There was no way they were going to separate the Alpha from the Alpha.

He called Allison to see if she was okay. She was and she was with another member of Terrence's team. Lydia also happened to be with her. No one said a word as they waited for the other girl to come in the house. Chris wasn't going to let anything else go on until he really knew his daughter was safe. He could feel his team's agitation at being out of the loop. Chris hadn't been in the loop at all so he was with them.

The door slammed open as Allison ran in. She ran right into Chris's arms. He was so relieved to see her. Not being able to help himself he looked her over to make sure there weren't any scratches or bruises on her. When he was certain she wasn't injured, he hugged her again.

He looked up at the woman who had brought them home. She was from the same pack as Ryn, Terrence and Thierry. The marking on her bicep was proof enough. He looked at Ryn. He was the oldest of the Alexanders present. As he looked, he could see the pack mark on the man's neck. He hadn't noticed it before when he talked to him. Then he remembered that the man wore turtlenecks year round. He was still surprised he hadn't known they were werewolves.

When he turned his attention to Terrence, he noticed the man was looking at him. He flicked his eyes to Ryn. Terrence followed the slight movement and understood. He patted his back.

Allison disappeared into the kitchen with Lydia. The girls returned with drinks for everyone. As she was passing them out, Thierry started whining. Terrence moved just as Derek wrapped his arms around her. She fought like a caged animal and the hunters pulled their guns. Terrence blew into her nostrils so she would understand he was the one touching her. He nodded at Derek and he did the same. Only then did she calm enough that Derek could lay her gently beside him.

"Tell me what happened," Chris said once the girls had settled down.

"We were shopping when a wolf chased us from the mall to my car," Allison said. Her voice hitched a little as she spoke and her hands shook.

"I had been tracking him for a long time. When I figured he was going after a hunter's daughter, I stepped in," the woman who had come with them said. "I'm Dallas Evans by the way."

"Evans?" Chris asked. "Isn't that the name of the big wigs who run the Geographic Corporation?" Dallas smiled. "That's ironic. Your family makes the biggest weapons for hunting."

"Well irony rules the day. You've got four hunters who are werewolves and if you'll sit down and shut up, we'll explain it all to you," Ryn said.

The human hunters huffed. It was Allison who pulled on her father's hand to get him to sit down. He did after taking a moment to control his temper. He waved his hand and let the others proceed.

Terrence and Ryn stood side by side as they actually teamed up to tell their story.

"You think you know our lifestyle but you are seriously skewed in your thinking," Terrence said. "Yes, we were born werewolves but we were taught to respect humanity. That's why a select few of us are trained to hunt down our own kind."

Ryn took over the story. "We're in a pack known as the Omicron Pack. It's the top pack in the country. We rule the other packs. Some of the Alphas are from the Omicron. We set the packs up and we tear them down if we have to. Your family is from a history of hunters. So are ours. My mother was the sister to their mother. We grew up knowing we were going to be hunters. Our Alpha even said as much when we were born."

"So why didn't you tell us?" Chris asked. "We trusted you and you lied."

"You never asked. When we showed up to the job in Turnersville you assumed we were from the Association. I bet you didn't know the Association has fifty hunters that are werewolves."

"Dad, what happened?" Allison asked. He looked down at her. "Did you have a fight tonight?"

"Thierry did. The wolf at the game? That was her," Scott said. "We went to the Hale House so no one would get hurt in town. We knew the risks but we didn't expect them to nearly rip Thierry's arms out of their sockets."

He stopped and looked between the girls. "Where's Stiles?"

"He said he'd be here in a few," Lydia said.

Just as the words left her mouth, the kid slammed through the door. He was out of breath. He probably ran from his car just in case he was being followed by another member of the Alpha Pack. He had just sat down when things started.

"Uh, guys," Derek said. They all looked at him. He was looking down. "I think she's angry."

Thierry was trying to get on her feet, but the floor was hardwood and she was slipping due to no traction. Derek reached for her and she started growling. She was in pain and they figured she was hungry. The healing process was taking effect but she was still angry. The hunters were very wary. A werewolf in the house was always a dangerous thing. An injure werewolf was even worse.

When Derek reached for her again, she bit him and drew blood. He yanked his hand away and cursed. She didn't bite him too deeply so it healed quickly enough. Terrence grabbed her head and rubbed her ears. The familiarity of the move was lost on her as her agitation built.

"There's a guest room upstairs. Take her there," Chris said.

"We'll need raw meat. She's hungry and a full stomach will help with the healing process," Terrence said.

"Let lover boy take her to the room," Ryn suggested.

"No." Terrence's reply was a little too clipped. Derek looked at him with a frown. "She's already bit him. Plus we need him to plan our next attack."

"Then why don't I go with her?" Scott asked.

The older twin shook his head. "No, we need you as well."

"My daughter isn't going," Chris demanded.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Stiles looked around the people gathered. None of them could be spared and he was with Argent on this one. The girls couldn't be in the same room with the wolf. She was too angry and hungry. The best bet was to have someone else in the room.

"I'll go," he said. They all looked at him. "It's the only thing that makes sense. Scott and Isaac can't go because they're needed. You don't want Allison or Lydia in the same room with her. Derek can't go because he's like Scott and you won't let your group go either. That leaves me."

"Stiles," Scott said.

"She won't hurt me."

Terrence worked his jaw as he tried to come up with a better way to keep everyone in the house safe. He wasn't going to let a sixteen year old kid take care of his sister. Not many could stand up to her when she was like this. She was too volatile. But they didn't have any other choice.

He motioned the boy over. Stiles very carefully came over. He kneeled in front of her and did what he'd seen Derek do before. He breathed into the wolf's nostrils. Then a very interesting thing happened. The wolf stopped growling and tilted her head. Stiles sat back and looked at Terrence. He was in shock as well. This had never happened before.

With Stiles chosen as babysitter and backpack in tow, Terrence lifted his sister, who was growling once again, and carried her upstairs. Chris grabbed a pound of raw meat and followed the two guys upstairs. There was snarling once again but when Terrence exited the room it stopped. They handed the meat to Stiles and let the kid go in as they watched from the door as he slid the food to her. She sniffed it once then dug in without so much as a glance towards the boy.

"What was that about?" Ryn asked as they came back to the living room. "Why didn't she attack the boy?"

"I think it's because he's not a werewolf," Terrence replied.

Dallas shrugged. "It's not uncommon. If you think about it, it makes sense. The ones who were trying to help her heal were werewolves. Five of this group are hunters. One person survived an Alpha bite. That leaves one who is fit to take care of her. It makes perfect sense."

"What is she talking about?" Peter asked.

"She means that Stiles isn't in any danger," Scott said. Dallas smiled at him. "Is he truly safe? Being male isn't going to get him killed?"

"It won't because he's not a werewolf or a hunter. Thierry's dominance doesn't work on him. It's like he's immune."

"You sensed it as well?" Ryn asked.

"It's as palpable as cooking food."

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

Stiles sat on the edge of the bed and watched as the wolf finished up the meat the others had given him. At first he wasn't too sure this was going to work, but once she started eating he felt safe. He watched her for a few moments.

When this whole werewolf thing started, he had thought it was so cool. His best friend was a werewolf and he could be the sidekick he always wanted. Being a sidekick was fine. He got to be a part of everything that happened. He got to give Scott his say on things that were very important. When everything with Peter and Jackson went down, he was right there in the middle of it. He even had his face pummeled by Gerard and hadn't said who did it.

There were some setbacks though. Scott always wanted to be with Allison. That was fine but he could answer his phone when he had important information to provide. Or when he needed help. Scott was his best friend but sometimes his priorities were skewed.

Derek was the only one who gave him some sort of responsibility. He told him to make sure his pack was taken care of. He did just that. Sometimes he even got to go grocery shopping for the pack. Isaac tended to come with him when they didn't have practice. He had more responsibility with Derek, who didn't like him, than he did with Scott.

"You know, I used to always think being a werewolf was awesome. Then Peter mess with Lydia, Jackson turned to into the Kanima, and Allison's mom tried to kill Scott. Gerard beat me up to get me to tell him Derek was, but I didn't do it. Then Erica was killed by the Alpha Pack, Isaac was tortured, and Boyd and Cora are locked up because they can't control themselves. Oh! And Derek almost martyred himself to make sure they didn't kill anyone. Now there's you." He pointed at her. She looked up at him. "You plan something to lure the Alpha Pack out into the open so you could take them down. Now you're injured."

He laughed. "I'm talking to a wolf who can't answer back." She cocked her head to the side, ears pricked to his voice. "Why is this dominance thing such a big deal? You seem pretty normal to me. I mean I haven't been around you but a couple of weeks but it seems that you can control the urges that come upon you. Even Derek said you were normal during the full moon. Well, except for when you tried to rip his face off.

He dropped his head. "I just don't understand." His ADHD kicked in and he started to fidget. "How can you stand being away from everyone? I thought wolves ran in packs. Your pack's downstairs and yet you're up here healing. It makes no sense."

The sound of bones popping filled the room. Stiles closed his eyes and the sound intensified. He heard grunts and labored breathing as Thierry changed back into her human form. He felt his shoulders tighten as he tensed them. He didn't want to be in the room because the ragged breath and the bones popping sickened him, but he had to. He slightly wished Derek were in there to handle this but something in Thierry had chosen him.

"Stiles." His name was whispered and it forced him to turn around. Thierry was leaning against the wall with one hand braced on the window. The curtains barely hid her. "Bring me that bag."

He looked around at the bed. The bag was lying on a chair by the door. Grabbing it, he walked over to the wounded woman. He pulled a pair of shorts from the bag and a tank then handed them to her. She stuck the shirt in her mouth then unfolded the shorts. He watched as she very gently dropped the shorts to the floor then stepped into them. Very skillfully she bent down and gently pulled the fabric up.

The tank dropped from her mouth into her hands and she unfolded it. She slid her hands into the arm openings and pulled it up to her shoulders. When she lifted her hands, she cried out silently. It was as if she didn't want the others to hear.

"Stiles," she whispered. "I need help."

He walked up to her and gathered the material in his hands. As gently as he could, he pulled the shirt over her head. When he was sure she wasn't hurt, he pulled it down her torso. When he looked at her, he noticed her eyes were still blue.

"Do your eyes normally shift back once you're human again?" he asked.

"My body's still healing. It's tapped into my animal side. My eyes won't change back until I'm fully healed," she replied. She sighed heavily. "I need to lie down."

Stiles stepped aside to let her pass. Thierry walked by him holding on the curtains for support. She was halfway there when she let go and nearly fell to the floor. He rushed over and grabbed her before she could hit whatever part of her was injured. Carefully, he picked her up and carried her to the bed. He had to hold her to even m gentler when he pulled the covers back. When he laid her down, she sighed.

"You asked why dominance was such a big deal," she said.

"You heard me?" he asked as he sat down.

"I was a wolf, Stiles. I could still hear." She readjusted her head on the pillow. "Dominance is a thing that controls a pack. The most dominant leader of a pack is the Alpha, like Derek. Wolves fight over their place in the pack. Terrence, Ryn and I are at the top of our pack just behind our Alpha. But Alphas can always lose their place as head of the pack."

"Are packs always violent?"

"They can be. It just depends on how they're run. I noticed that Derek is strict but he admits when he's wrong. Not many Alphas do that. Some just think since they run the pack whatever they say is law. There's no leeway with them."

"Then there's your pack." She looked up at him. "Your Alpha has made you so well rounded that you know right from wrong. You don't go in guns blazing. You scope things out then you come up with a plan."

"I have to. I would be killed if I didn't." She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. "I don't know if I can beat these guys, Stiles. Look what they did to me. What will I do if they kill my brother or my cousin or my best friend? What if they kill you or anyone else out there?"

"We'll figure this out." He bit his tongue. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Have you ever heard of ritual killings?"

She frowned and opened her eyes once again. Her eyes were still blue which told him the healing process was in full effect.

"Describe these ritual killings," she said. When he scrambled for his own bag he brought in, she laughed at him. "I guess being the sheriff's son has its perks."

Stiles grabbed the file and plopped back down on the bed. He opened the folder and started to read. "The victims have had three distinct injuries. They've been strangled, had their heads bashed in and their throats slit. But that's not all."

"Let me guess. They're all virgins." It was silent. "I take it I was right."

"Are you sure you haven't read this file?"

"Stiles, I was in the woods getting my arms ripped out of their sockets. I couldn't have read them."

"Good point." He read over the files again. "Do you know what this is?"

"Of course I do. You wouldn't be asking me if I didn't."

"Do you want to tell me?"

"Do you want to know?"

"I don't want it to happen to anyone else."

"You mean you don't want it to happen to you." He caught her blue eyes. "I can smell it on you, Stiles, but don't worry. It's no big deal."

"Are you saying…?"

"Yep."

"Wow." He caught her eyes. "Never mind. What is it?"

"It's a ritual. They're virgin sacrifices. Someone's getting ready to bring something into a claw fight."

"You've seen it before?"

"Only once and it didn't end well. What's about to happen may be worse than the Alpha Pack if they're not connected somehow."

"Are you serious? They could be connected?"

"Stiles, there are worse things out there than werewolves. If someone's summoning things like that here, there's a whole lot more than the Alpha Pack we'll be dealing with."

"Then you're going to need to be in tiptop shape to fight this off." Stiles did an impulsive thing. He ran his hand over her hair. "Go to sleep."

"Don't leave."

"I won't."


	12. Chapter 12

Derek almost lost his temper when he walked into the Argents' spare room. They had sent the kid in to take care of the Alpha, not sleep with her. He changed his tune when he saw the manila folder lying across the boy's chest. They had been talking about the contents of that folder when they had fallen asleep. Stiles was nosy so it would make sense that he would go to someone who might know more than they did.

The werewolf remembered Scott had said something about human sacrifices. He hadn't believed it at first because he was dead set on the Alphas or Cora and Boyd doing the killings. But when the ways they were killed were explained to them, he agreed they weren't killed by werewolves. He was a little surprised Lydia was involved again, but the girl had survived a werewolf bite. They had no idea what abilities she could have.

He sighed as he looked over the folder. For the last few hours they had been worried about the Alphas. They had bested them once again. The first tie had been when they trapped Boyd and Cora in the boiler room at the school. Deucalion wanted them to kill each other so they had been planning how not to kill anyone they came in contact with. But what if these two cases were connected? What if Deucalion had humans working for him and they were killing teenagers for the wolf.

The planning for the next Alpha attack was like planning when Stiles would shut up. It was very rare. Terrene was getting nervous. It had never taken them this long to pinpoint the location of their target. Then again there were five target and they tended to separate, except for the twins.

The night had gone by really slowly. With seven werewolves arguing with six hunters and a human girl, tempers rose. He had tried to get into the middle of all it but Ryn, Dallas, and Terrence knew way too much. They played dirty with the Argents. Chris and his team had stories about the werewolves. The werewolves had stories on the Argents, and some weren't so nice. Dallas even brought up Kate Argent's excursions outside the sanctioned hunts. The werewolves had so much dirt on the Argents that there was no refuting half of it and Chris knew it.

Watching someone go toe to toe with the Argents gave them faith. Scott was nervous being around the hunter because he was still in love with his daughter. Peter still wasn't at his best even after four months being in the land of the living. Isaac was a little skittish around the hunters. They tried to kill him and he was still having nightmares about being tortured. Derek knew Allison and Chris were still sore on the fact that Kate and Victoria's death. Allison knew the truth about her mother but it still didn't ease the pain.

Their plan had included Derek and Thierry staying home with Allison, Lydia and Stiles. Allison hadn't been too happy, but there was one person who was going to be angrier than the teenager. Stiles would be fine because he was hanging with Lydia but Lydia was livid because it wasn't Terrence. They had sat so close together on the couch Derek had thought they would be all over each other in a second. He wondered how Terrence felt when he saw his sister with him.

Derek memorized the file as quickly as he could. Then using Stiles' laptop he looked up anything that could link the murders to other murders in history. The only things he found were ancient rituals that used things like that. A word he had never heard before popped up on the screen. 'Threefold Death' stared him in the face. He looked in the computer's recent search engine and found that Stiles had been looking up the same thing.

If Stiles knew, then things were about to get really bad. The kid had a bad habit of knowing things before the rest of them. He spent way too much time on the computer looking things up. Then again they needed someone to always be informed. Unfortunately, it would get him seriously hurt one day.

He was so engrossed in his research that he didn't hear the change in breathing him.

"Derek?" He turned around as Stiles scrambled from the bed. "I didn't… I mean we… Nothing happened. Not a thing."

"I know," he replied. "You don't smell like her."

Stiles nodded and looked at the person in question. "What happened?"

"The twins ripped her shoulders out of socket. She nearly took my face off. You were the only one who is immune to the dominancy so it only made sense that you'd stay." He looked past the teenager. "How did she sleep?"

"Not very well. She's only been sick for a little bit. How was the meeting downstairs?"

"Insane. No one wanted to listen. It was Lydia who finally called the meeting to order. It was pretty funny to watch. I think she and Terrence are forging a closer bond than any of us would like to admit."

Stiles watched the man as he stared. The fight between Terrence and Thierry about Lydia had been a hard one to witness. Terrence was in his mid twenties and Lydia was a teenager. That was punishable by jail time. Thierry had started calling Lydia jailbait and her brother hadn't liked it. He had said something about the thing Thierry had going on with Derek, but Derek wasn't a teenager so there wasn't a prison sentence at stake.

"If you're thinking of killing me because of this, do it before I lose my nerve," Stiles said, effectively drawing the other man's attention.

Derek frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you early went wolf on me because you saw me here. You care for her more than you let on, just like Terrence cares for Lydia more than he lets on. I can see it from both of you. But you think you're too screwed up to do anything about it. It's was easy to tell from right here." Stiles watched as the man didn't answer. "What did you feel when you saw what they did? Was it like when you found Laura dead?" Derek shook his head. "Then what was it?"

"It was much worse. I felt helpless. The snapping was sickening. Then Terrence forced her to change so she could heal. I thought the Argents were going to kill her right there."

"You know what they call that emotion, don't you?" Derek looked up at him. "They call it love, Derek. You will do anything for the person, even die. I bet if you asked her, she'd tell you the same thing. That's why she's so hard on Lydia. It has nothing to do with the fact that she's younger. It's just to see if she will be as loyal as a wolf is."

Derek let what he said sink in. Stiles was usually right because he had a tendency to see things no one else did. Like the first time they got locked in the high school. They had barred themselves in the cafeteria with a twenty foot wall full of windows. The Alpha could have come though those windows with ease. No one had heard him when he was trying to tell them it was a mistake to stay in the cafeteria.

"Come help me understand this," he said when he didn't want to talk about the topic at hand anymore.

Stiles smiled and moved across the room. He explained everything that he thought was going on. He even said what he had learned from Thierry the night before. He pointed out the threefold death markers. Derek knew that part because Stiles had clearly marked that out, but what Thierry had said was something new to him.

The guys were so engrossed in their discussion that they didn't hear Thierry wake up. She opened her eyes and tested her shoulders. After shifting, food and a good night's sleep, she was fully healed. She sat up and looked around, smiling when she saw the guys deep in talk. She listened in as they talked about the murders and the Alphas. They couldn't connect the murders with the Alphas because they weren't connected. It was something completely different.

She got up and rummaged through the bag again. There were a more clothes in the bag. As quickly as she could, she changed clothes. She was stuffing her feet into her boots when Derek and Stiles turned around. They gaped at her. She figured it was because of the clothes. A form fitting tank hugged her upper body and black pants gripped her hips then cascaded down shapely legs into her leather boots. She followed their eyes then shrugged when they made their way up to her face.

Derek got up and walked over to her. Without a word, he lifted one arm then the other and worked the muscles in her shoulders. When she didn't flinch, he rubbed his hands down her arms. Stiles made a face then turned his head away from the scene in front of him. Luckily for him, Thierry put an end to the lovey dovey act and walked out of the room. Stiles laughed at the response.

"Have I mentioned that I like her?" he asked. Derek glared at him. "Yeah, I thought I did."

He gathered his stuff and stuffed it into his bag. They followed the woman downstairs. Breakfast was simmering in the kitchen. When Thierry walked in, all motioned ceased. Allison was the first one to move. She walked around the island and grabbed the other woman in a tight hug. Terrence gasped but when his sister didn't say anything, he settled down.

"What did I miss?" Thierry asked when Allison let go.

"Well, they ran off. Chris wanted to go after them but Ryn told them no. I had to force you to shift," Terrence replied. "We brought you back here because Allison was in trouble but Dallas helped them out. Apparently your dominance doesn't bother Stiles."

"Yeah, I figured that out when I was hearing him yammer in the room." She smiled at Stiles and he smiled back. Apparently he was happy about that. "Anyway, what's been planned?"

"You're not on this hunt anymore," Ryn said. She looked at him. "The twins know your wolf now so it will be easier for them to track you. We've decided that you'll help the kid with the murders." He waited for the anger to take effect but nothing came out. The three Omicron looked at each other. "You're better suited sniffing out details that hunting right now."

"Speaking of the murders, why don't you tell them what you told me," Stiles said.

"We think the murders are all connected. Actually they are all connected. They have the same three injuries. Here's the kicker. They were all virgins."

Terrence and Ryn let out a slew of curses. Dallas covered her mouth and stared at her friend. Everyone but Stiles was at a loss. He'd heard the whole story last night and he knew something the others didn't. He looked at Thierry and she met his gaze. They shared a nod and went back to the business at hand.

"What's your plan?" Terrence asked. His voice was thick with emotion. He knew what was coming.

"I'm going to the morgue to look at the bodies. Maybe I can get something off them." She looked at them. "What are you going to do when they recall you?"

"How do you they're going to do that?" Chris asked.

"The pack doesn't deal with ritual murders. It happened once and six of us were killed. Since then our Alpha has said that if we suspect ritual murders, we have to go home."

"That means you'll be leaving as well," Scott said. She didn't say anything and he tilted his head. "What is it?" He followed her gaze when she turned to look at Derek and Stiles. "Stiles?"

"We have a legend in the packs," Terrence said. "There are regular mates and there are soul mates. Regular mates are the mates that our wolves chose. Soul mates are the people nature chooses. It's twisted I know but that's the way it was worked."

"How does it work?" Allison asked.

Ryn shifted subtly. "Mates are the people we marry and have children with. Soul mates are the people our dominance has no effect on." Every head went to Stiles. The guy started to look like a guppy as his mouth worked. "It seems the kid is the soul mate to Thierry."

"Dallas, is he telling the truth?" Thierry asked.

Her fiend nodded. "Yeah, he is. We all have two people. It's rare to find both of them at the same time, though. Usually the mate or the soul mate comes first. It's usually a best friend who's the soul mate though. I would expect Stiles to be Scott's, not Thi's."

"You said both," Terrence said. "What do you mean both?"

"You can't sit here and tell me that you don't feel it."

The older twin shifted his head. "What?"

"Your sister is the mate to the Alpha here. It means once Joseph finds out that both are here, he's going to make sure she stays here."

"No, he won't."

Dallas threw her hands up. "Terrence, he's not going to split up mates. It doesn't matter if they're soul mates or mates. He will either make Derek and Stiles come with Thierry or make Thierry stay here. It doesn't matter what you think. What he says goes and your sister won't go against him."

"Why don't you ask the woman what she would want to do?" Chris said. They all looked at him as if he had grown a second head. "It would make sense. Wouldn't your Alpha ask her what she wants to do?"

Everyone's attention shifted to the woman in question. Thierry was flanked by Derek and Stiles. She looked between the two of them. Derek was the werewolf who could run with her during the full moon. Stiles was the one she could be herself around. In the last few weeks she had gotten to know the kid. He made her forget she was a werewolf that could rip him open if she lost her temper. Strangely enough that hadn't happened much.

She met her brother's eyes and made a face. He knew instantly what her choice was. She cocked her head to the right as she looked between him and Lydia. Now that she understood what was going on with her crazy senses, she could see what was clearly going on with his. A smile spread across her face slowly. Dallas and Ryn looked from her to him, smiles mirroring hers. Terrence looked scared.

"What?" he asked.

"You're talking about your sister leaving when you yourself have your own mate right here," Ryn said. Terrence looked a little confused. "Lydia is your soul mate, doofus." Stiles gasped and Thierry elbowed him. When his cousin just stared at him, Ryn went to town singing. "You can't always get what you want."

The room burst into laughter, including Lydia. She knew Terrence didn't want to admit they had something between them, but now that his sister had pointed it out there really wasn't a reason to deny it. She looked at him and bit back another laugh as he looked so helpless.

"What are you going to do, big brother?" Thierry asked.

"You're obviously staying here and becoming part of Derek's pack." He stopped and looked at the guys, one teenager and one twenty something. "I guess this means I have to stay as well. We're a package deal after all."

She smiled then looked at Chris. "I have a plan that doesn't involve me. Well it does but I won't be fighting."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Use me as bait. They know my wolf and my scent. They'll come to finish the job. You can run them out of town for the time being. It will give us time to check into these murders."

He didn't look convinced. "What's your plan?"

"I go to the Hale House and drop my blood. They'll find me. I'll lead them to you where you can chase them from the city. It will give us all time to figure out what to do."

Derek nodded. "It might work. Whatever will make it easier on us. We also need to check in on Boyd and Cora."

Stiles nodded. "Thierry and I will check on them when we come back from the morgue."

She looked at him. "Who said I was taking you?"

"Come on. You don't find out you're the soul mate to a wolf every day. I'm going with you. Let's go."

Stiles grabbed her arm and started dragging her from the room. Thierry turned around and shrugged. It was an amazing sight to see a werewolf being dragged by a human but here they were watching it. Derek couldn't even huff up because it was an interesting sight.

When they were gone, everyone else sat down and made plans. They were going to fill the other two in when they returned.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** This story is almost done. I'm planning to do a sequel. I have an idea of how I want it to go but I want you to give your feedback on what you'd like to see. Plus this chapter is very long.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

Derek watched Stiles and Thierry in the police station from the top of the nearest building. They were talking to Sheriff Stilinski about the murders. He could hear the way Thierry worded everything she said. She made sure she only said enough truth to make it seem like it was the real truth. Stiles couldn't have said any it any better.

As he listened he caught on to things she thought was going on. She knew it was a human. There was that underlying thought that the human might be connected to the Alpha Pack.

Sheriff Stilinski asked what she thought about the threefold murder. She explained what she knew about it, and none of it was good. She said there was going to be another one sometime soon but she couldn't predict them without more information. The sheriff nodded and said she could have whatever resources she needed.

Derek watched as Stiles stood close. Every now and then he would shift and his hand would brush against Thierry's. The Alpha thought he should be jealous but that emotion just wouldn't raise its head. Something about that relationship was pure and innocent. He didn't feel any underlying sexual tension come from the two of them. When Stilinski's back was turned, Stiles whispered something into her ear. She nodded and kept her face neutral when his father turned back around.

The sheriff handed Thierry and group of files. Derek had a good guess it was the same files Stiles had stashed in his bag. They were going to pour over all of them later and see if there were any connections to anything else going on in the town. Or anywhere else for that matter.

He was getting ready to turn away when he heard the tail end of the conversation.

"Dad, is there any way that Thierry and her brother can stay with us? I mean we have the extra room. Plus she will keep me out of trouble," Stiles said.

Their backs were to him but Derek could swear Thierry's mouth twitched into a smile. Stilinski looked between his son and the twenty something. Derek could see the thoughts running through his head. He was wondering what was going on between his son and the woman in front of him.

Thierry put a stop to the thoughts. "Thanks for the concern, Stiles, but Terrence and I will be going home in a couple of days."

Stiles turned towards the window sand his face mirrored Derek's. They were going home? And they hadn't told anyone? It felt like a stab in the back. They find out all this interesting information about werewolves from a different pack and legends they didn't even know existed. Now with this new information, the two it really pertained to were leaving right when they needed them.

"Why?" the sheriff asked. "You two have really integrated here."

"We have some family stuff to deal with. It's nothing personal but we want to deal with it before it gets out of hand."

"Well, if it's that important, but you're a part of Beacon Hills now. Come see us again."

They said a few more pleasantries then Stilinski kicked them out of the station so he could get to work. Stiles waited until they were out of the building and at his car before he turned his attention to her. His expression, mouth open and hands spread wide, said it all.

"Why didn't you tell us you were leaving?" he asked.

"It never came up plus we have some things we need to deal with. Joseph needs to know what's going on and I'm the only one who's seen enough of it to debrief him. Plus I have these to back me up." She held up the files. "And your notes that I'm going to copy."

"Will you ever come back?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. We'll have to see how this goes. This whole thing is bigger than us and we're going to need help. We can't divide our time between hunting and stopping a ritual killer. It's got to be one or the other."

"So you're going to get permission to do one or the other." She nodded. He unlocked the doors and got in. He stalled when he was going to put his key in the ignition. "I still don't understand why you didn't tell us before hand."

"I didn't think of it until I got up this morning and everyone was talking about soul mates and mates. I'd already been thinking about it before you showed me the files."

"Is it easy to get your job changed?"

"It's easy for us because of our track record." She shook her head. "Let's go to your house. We shouldn't be bothered there since your dad is working a double shift tonight. We can figure this out."

Derek watched as they pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards the Stilinski residence. He would have followed but he had a meeting to get to about the Alpha Pack. And let's face it. The kid's dad was a cop. Their house was a fortress. He had no doubt that Stiles either knew how to use a weapon or could figure it out. Either way, they would be protected because Thierry was killer with a gun.

He dropped from the last rung on the ladder and walked to his care. Why he had chosen an SUV over his Camaro was simple. His baby was too small to carry around his pack. He still had it and used it when he needed to get somewhere quickly, but the SUV allowed him to carry around an angry wolf if he needed to.

He pulled up to the Argents house and didn't bother to knock as he walked right in. He saw Terrence on the phone with the other two wolves standing around him. They were eavesdropping and it appeared the other wolf didn't even care. Ryn was staring at him. Derek had to divert his gaze because he didn't want to start a fight when there wasn't one.

"Is there any way we can pull them out tonight?" one of Argent's men asked.

"We'll have to if we want to run them," Chris replied. "Where's Thierry?"

"She's with Stiles. They just left the station and were headed to his house," Derek replied.

"What's wrong with you?" Isaac asked.

"Hey, Terrence." He completely ignored the other wolf, but Isaac didn't take it too hard. He was used to it by now. "Is it true? Are you leaving after this is dealt with?"

Everyone looked at the blond werewolf. He looked at Ryn and Dallas. They had stone faces as if they weren't going to talk about it. There was no doubt that on the other end of that conversation had been Thierry. She was with Stiles and that kid couldn't help but listen in when he got the chance. So he knew everything that was going on.

"We'll talk about it later. Right now we need to run the Alpha Pack out of Beacon Hills for a little bit," he said.

They stared at each other as the others started talking about how they were going run the pack out. When the topic of Thierry being bait, Derek and Terrence ruled it out immediately. Their justification was that she was just recovering and wasn't going to be fighting for a few weeks. No one argued because one was the mate and the other was the twin.

Derek bit his tongue as the Argents started pulling out weapons and polishing them. They were determined to kill. Derek knew better than to think that was at all possible. The Alphas were faster than any other Alpha he had seen. There was no way bullets were going to hit them at the speed they ran.

"Let's do it now while they're human."

It was the general consensus and they went with it. Only the wolves knew how foolhardy it was.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

Stiles, Lydia, Thierry and Allison sat around Stiles' kitchen table and studied the files. Lydia copied all of Stiles' notes to Thierry's copies, Allison and Stiles looked up information on their computers, and Thierry read through all the books she had. It was a team effort in finding what was going on in Beacon Hills. Ever since Scott had been turned into a werewolf, things had been getting progressively worse.

Though she wasn't on the best terms with Derek, Allison liked Thierry enough to help her with whatever she needed. It had been Stiles' idea to call the girls in for help. Luckily it was Sunday and no one had to be at school. They could work as much as they needed without the repercussions of detention. The only downside was Scott and Isaac weren't around to help. They were with the Argents and Derek planning to run the Alphas out of town.

Allison stopped working at that thought. "How are my dad and the others going to run the Alphas out of town? They don't play by our rules."

"It's going to be hard but there's a way. Deucalion's a tricky one. He'll do whatever it takes to get what he wants. He wants Derek and Scott to kill each other or join his pack. He didn't count on us coming in," Thierry replied.

They worked in silence a few minutes more. Stiles got up and started making drinks for everyone. He was at the refrigerator when he heard a noise outside. They were in a residential area. No wolf should be around. Then again the Alphas were playing by their own rules and no one else's. If they wanted to attack at the house, they would.

Thierry sensed his agitation and walked over to the sink where he was standing. She looked out the window. Stiles saw her eyes glowing blue in her reflection. She touched his hand.

"All right, no one needs to panic. Pack up the stuff and head out to the car. Stiles, I'll need the keys to your Jeep," she said.

The boy fumbled to get them out of his pocket as the girls packed up everything. Thierry walked to the gun cabinet and broke the window. Stiles stared at her as she pulled his dad's rifle from the wooden case. She nodded at him as she yanked the ammunition from the bottom. Stiles knew his dad was going to be mad.

Lydia and Allison were ready when they came back into the kitchen. Lydia seemed a little shaken but she was holding her own. Allison stared at the woman in charge.

"Can you shoot in a moving car?" Thierry asked.

"I've never done it but I'm sure I can try," she replied.

"Do you have your flash bombs?" She nodded. "Good. We're going to need them to drive them away. It's going to be hard but I think you can do it. Lydia," she turned her attention to the other girl, "I need you to hold on to all the information we have. It can't fall into the wrong hands." Even though she was scared, Lydia nodded. "Good. Get to the car."

Stiles helped usher the girls out of the house. He turned and locked the door. Thierry shook her head at him when he tossed the keys to her again. They climbed in the Jeep, the boy feeling odd not driving his own vehicle.

Thierry pulled out of the drive and started down the street. She could feel the Alphas hunting them as they drove down the street obeying the speed limit. She was as calm as she could be with three innocents in the car.

As soon as they pulled out of Stiles' residential area, Allison turned around and popped the hatch open. For some reason she wasn't going to ask, Stiles had a rope in the back of his car. She used it to tie herself in the car. She spotted her first wolf and loosed a flash bomb arrow. Thierry shook her head as she got the repercussions of the flash.

"Where are we going?" Stiles asked.

"Away from town. I can't risk anyone else getting hurt. The only reason you're with me is because I couldn't leave you at the house to get killed," she replied.

"Wasn't this fight supposed to take place at the Hale House?" Lydia asked over the wind.

"I guess the Alphas changed that on them. We'll drive them that way." She shifted gears and punched the accelerator. Stiles made a high pitched sucking noise. "Don't worry. I won't hurt your car. It was made for things like this. It was made during a time of war."

"Didn't know that but still. It's my baby," he whined as he grabbed onto the door handle. "I've already had to replace the hood when Peter ripped the battery out."

"If I harm the car, I'll pay for repairs. Sit there and be quiet."

Stiles sat there, but he was anything but quiet. He was holding on to the door handle and making little noises when he figured she was going to kill them. Thierry side as she listened to him. Allison was firing everything she had out the back window. When one tried to get ahead of the car to turn it in a direction they wanted, she'd fire a flash bomb to drive him back.

"Call Scott!" she called.

Stiles got on it just as they hit the woods. As he talked to his friend, Thierry wove in and out of trees as Allison continued her work. Thierry handed something to Lydia who handed it to Allison.

"It's bear spray. Fire it into their faces. It'll throw them off for a few minutes so we can get a head start," Thierry explained.

Allison didn't ask as she did what she was told. When the arrowhead exploded, there were a lot of growls as the wolves tried to wipe to the smoke from their eyes. Thierry didn't let up on the accelerator. She kicked up mud and debris as she barreled towards the Hale House.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

Scott slid his phone back into his pocket. "The Alphas attacked them at Stiles' house while they were doing research."

"Allison? Lydia?" Chris asked.

"Thierry got them out of the house but they followed. From what I understood, Allison opened the back of Stiles' car and started firing flash bombs. They're on their way here."

Terrence shook his head. "We wanted to keep them from the fight and all we did was pull them into it."

"Allison knows how to defend herself. I'm more worried about Stiles and Lydia," Chris said.

"Stiles isn't in any danger. Thierry won't let anything happen to him, not with the bond made clear to them. Lydia won't be hurt because Stiles will protect her which in turn Thierry will protect her," Ryn said.

There was a loud roar. They all looked at each other. They knew the ones running had pissed the Alphas off. Derek turned to Chris.

"What about the devices we used to corral Boyd and Cora? Would they work against them?" he asked.

"It's worth a shot. We can steer them away from town. But they're battery operated. There is only a thousand hours worth of battery in them," Chris replied.

Terrence did the math in his head. "That's forty-one days and some change. That should be enough. Do you have enough to spread around the outskirts of the town?"

"I can get some more. I have to warn you. There will be gaps in the barrier if we don't situate them correctly."

"We have four cars; five if you count the one Thierry's driving," Ryn said. "We wait until they get here then we split up and distribute the stakes."

"There's only one problem," Scott said. "How are we going to get them outside the barrier?"

Terrence sighed. "Thierry will go."

"Isaac and I will go with her," Derek said. "IT's a lot easier if we have three people running them."

They were all in agreement when the Jeep slid to a halt in front of them. Thierry jumped out of the driver's seat and Allison slid from the back. They swapped weapons and Allison jumped back in.

"They're a few yards behind us. I had to bring them," she said.

"You did the right thing in protecting them," Chris said. "We made a plan. We'll use the high frequency stakes to make a barrier around the city. It will keep them out for a month or so. That's enough time for you to go do what you need to do and get back."

She looked at Terrence and he shook his head. "How will we get them outside the barrier?"

"We're running them. You, me and Isaac," Derek replied. "They'll follow your scent all the way to the grave. It will work in our favor if you're the one to run."

She nodded. "What about Stiles?"

"I'll drive the car," Dallas replied. She gripped her friend's shoulders. "He'll be fine."

Thierry nodded. She looked around the group then walked back to the car. Stiles looked at her and shook his head. He didn't like that look. Dallas brushed past her and climbed in the driver's seat. She started the car and waited for them to have their moment.

"Derek," Stiles said. The other man stepped up close to Thierry. "If she doesn't come back in one piece, I will find a way to kill you."

"I'm getting out of here in five minutes," Dallas said.

There was a whirlwind of movement as the Chris started handing out the stakes. Scott talked to Allison for a few minutes as everyone got situated. Isaac stepped up beside Derek and looked out over the group. Terrence walked up and wrapped his sister in a big hug.

"Don't do anything stupid," he said.

She nodded. Chris rounded up his crew and loaded his car. Terrence and Ryn jumped in their car, and Scott chose to ride his bike. The cars sped away in a star formation, each going in a different direction. Thierry looked at the guys with her then turned and took off in the woods. Derek and Isaac followed, attempting to keep up with her ground eating pace.

It seemed like they didn't get very far before the Alphas showed up. Instead of the twins and the woman, the fourth one joined them. The three weaved in and out of the trees. At one point Thierry scaled a tree and used them to keep away from them. Derek and Isaac had to push harder to keep up with her.

"Does she always do this?" Isaac asked.

"I have no clue. Keep going," Derek replied.

They were maybe fifteen yards out of Beacon Hills woods when Thierry jumped towards a limb and slipped when someone activated one of the stakes. Derek caught her and they took off together. Isaac pulled ahead of them only to slide to a stop when the female appeared in front of them.

"I get the twins," Thierry said. "I have some unfinished business with them." Her eyes started glowing blue.

Derek and Isaac were not prepared when the other two jumped into the fray. Unfortunately for Isaac, he was partnered with the biggest guy. He took a hit to the mouth that made him spit blood. Derek wasn't having any better luck. He was getting schooled by the female.

He had a minute to spare so he turned to check on Thierry. The twins grabbed her arms. He was about to yell when she flipped over then smashed them together. There was a cracking as noses broke from the force. They had to let her go and she took that opportunity to kick them.

There was a motor in the background. Terrence's SUV squealed to the stop and he popped up out of the driver's side door.

"It's done! Let's go!" he called.

Derek shoved the woman, Isaac was smacked back across the border, and Thierry ran. The twins were right behind her. One grabbed her foot and yanked her to him. She kicked him in the face then rolled backwards over the border. He jumped at her but the barrier caught him. She stared at him for a minute just before Isaac yanked her to her feet and dragged her back to the car.

It was quiet as they rode back to the Hale House. No one wanted to say what they were thinking. This was probably the last time they would see Terrence and Thierry. They would be leaving immediately after they made sure everyone was okay. No one wanted to say the one thing that would hurt everyone.

Thierry slid from the car when they came to a stop. Stiles walked up to her and looked her over before nodding and stepping back. Chris watched her as she checked Allison and Lydia. When she was satisfied, she looked at her family.

"Let's go," she said.

"Wait," Lydia said. "You're leaving?"

Terrence turned his shoulders towards his car. "I have to. We have to."

"Lydia," Stiles said. She looked at him. "Let them go."

She didn't say anything as the other werewolves piled in their car and pulled away from the group.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** This is the final chapter. I hope you enjoyed the story.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

Stiles walked out of history. He had been doing well in his classes since the whole deal with barring the Alphas from the city for a little while. It gave him time to do both his studies and figure out what was going on with the murders. Another one had happened a day or so after Thierry and her family left.

Every night they heard the howls of the Alpha Pack. They weren't able to come back into the city with the stakes planted equidistance apart. Chris and the rest of the hunters would go out and check on them. They were holding up so far so good, but there was only a week or so left of battery life.

Cora and Boyd had been able to come out of their moon rage. Derek had explained everything to them what had happened to them. They had seemed apologetic but they weren't certain. Boyd had been with them for four months and he didn't even know that Erica was dead. But they couldn't be sure he was the same guy they had known.

Cora and Derek had started to reforge the bond that had been there when they were kids. It was hard because Cora had been gone for years. She didn't trust anyone but neither did Derek so it made it a little bit easier. Scott and Allison were forming a friendship with the girl. She was with them at the lair most of the time so she was becoming friends with everyone, even Isaac who had a small crush on her.

Even though he was becoming a brother to his sister once again, Derek was having a hard time. He had found out Thierry was his mate. He had known it when he had seen her but actually having it told to him had made it even more real. Then she had walked away from what could have been without an explanation. Stiles and Lydia could understand the pain he was going through. It felt like they had lost some part of them, some part that would never be whole until the person came back.

Pack meetings were interesting. They always talked about the stakes and how made the Alpha Pack would be when they were able to come back into the city. They also talked about how Derek and Isaac had helped Thierry get them out there. The story was never old and it was the only thing they could say that wouldn't upset Derek too much. It upset Stiles because he had been the one left in the car while the fight had gone on, but it was a good story to listen to when he was having a bad day.

He and Lydia spent more time together since the whole ordeal. She hadn't found anymore dead bodies, but it didn't stop them from talking about the people they missed the most. Stiles still had a huge crush on the girl but they had to think of the werewolves they were born to help. They talked about what they could have done to help their friends.

As he walked to his next class, Scott caught up to him. He smiled at him but he didn't feel very happy. The whole murder case was bothering him to no end. Heather had been a victim and he could be one as well. They were all virgins and so was he.

They were getting ready to start his free period when Allison ran up to them. She was out of breath, which meant she had been searching for them.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked.

"My dad just sent out a mass text to the group of hunters. The batteries on the stakes have gone out. The border is now open. They're heading out to the woods now to see if they could top them," she said.

Scott turned to him. "We have to call Derek and get out there. Find Isaac and meet me out in the parking lot."

Stiles didn't argue as he ran to the library. That's where Isaac always went to the library during his free time. His dad had always wanted him to have good grades and even after his death, he still kept his grades up.

He slid past the door and almost fell on his face. In the last few days, Lydia had started hanging out with Isaac. They didn't talk much about anything but school. It was the way they did things and no one said a thing.

"Hey!" he said as he stopped by the table. "Argent just sent a mass text to his hunters. The stakes have failed."

Isaac looked at Lydia. "We have to go."

She agreed and they skipped school. Stiles' car was full as they were barreling down the street way over the speed limit. Scott gripped the door handle and tried his hardest not to break it. This was not what they wanted. They had waited and waited for the twins to return before they had to face the Alpha Pack again. But their luck had run out and now they had to deal with the issue again.

They caught up to Derek who was only five minutes ahead of them. When they went off road, Derek led the way the exit point. The Argents car was already there and they turned to look at them as stopped. Allison jumped out of the back and looked at her dad. He looked at his phone.

"Damn. I sent you the text," he muttered. She nodded at him. "You're here. You might as well help."

They all stood in a line and waited. Derek, Scott, Isaac, and Peter put their noses to the wind. It was blowing their direction so it would be easier to scent them when they were at least ten miles away. Unfortunately, they were close. The scent was too strong for them to be far away.

There was crunching and they turned as one. The twins, the woman and the other one who had helped them emerged. They were growling and snarling. About the time they got ready to attack, another car pulled up behind the group. It was a sleek Jeep Wrangler. The engine revved three times as if it made to run the werewolves over.

The doors popped open and two very familiar faces stepped out. Everyone gasps as one and looks at each other. Terrence and Thierry have the same look on their faces as they stare down the Alphas. Finally Thierry cracks a smile.

"Yeah, you boys remember me," she said. "I'm the one that smashed your faces together. Come at me and I'll do it again." The woman snarled. "I can take you too. Come at me."

Terrence placed his hand on his sister's shoulder. "Don't tempt them. I don't fancy a killing today." He looked back at the others. "Now leave."

Then a growling match started. The twins on the Alpha side stepped into the other twins' personal space. Thierry and Terrence didn't waste any time. Their faces changed. Their noses were elongated, their were sharpened, and their eyes were blue. They growled at them so loud and so hard that the others had to turn their heads away in fear. Dominance was still on their side.

When the Alphas ran past them, their faces changed back. They looked at each other and shrugged. Terrence ruffled his sister's hair then took a step forward. When she lifted her head, her hair was blond and blue. They walked right up to everyone without a word.

Then Stiles launched himself at Thierry. She caught him and shook her head at him. He stepped back with the biggest smile on his face. She laughed at him then patted his chest. She looked over at Terrence. He was holding Lydia as she tried not to cry.

"Hey," Derek said as he pulled himself from the group.

She turned to him. "Hey."

"You would show up just as soon as the stakes failed."

"It was a fluke actually. We were coming back when we smelled them."

They stared at each other for a long time it seemed like. Derek reached up and framed her face with his big hands. She smiled at him but pulled away. He grabbed her hand, which she allowed.

"So?" Stiles asked. She tilted her head at him. "Are you back for good?"

"Define for good?" Terrence asked. He shot a glance at his sister. She answered his glance with another glance of her own. It also entailed a small smile.

Stiles looked between the two. "What?" Thierry dropped Derek's hand and began to strip. "Here we go. Derek, you might as well do it too. It's one thing to have one wolf run. To have a second wolf is interesting."

Thierry stopped halfway through toeing off her shoes. This time it was Derek who started stripping. She watched him with interest as everything came off. She wasn't interested in nudity. She saw enough of that when the wolves changed.

"Show off," she muttered when a brown wolf was all that remained of the man that had been standing in front of her.

"Show him up," Terrence said.

She understood his meaning. Stripping the rest of her clothes off, she tossed them to her brother then started to run. She jumped over a log. In midair her body shifted. When she landed, she was on all fours and donning silver fur. Derek growled at her but she took off. He followed.

"How long has he been able to do that?" Terrence asked.

"Not very long. A couple of weeks maybe. He's been running every night since he figured out he could do it," Peter said. "It comes with being an Alpha."

Terrence smiled and looked in the direction the two wolves had run off. Lydia jerked on his shirt. He looked down at her.

"You never answered the question," she said. "Are you here for good?"

He made a face but didn't answer right away. When her face fell, he smiled. She smacked him in the chest.

"Yeah, we're here to stay."


End file.
